


Lessons In Being Bad

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Hizaki is sent to stay at a boarding school he was beyond angry. He didn't belong in this establishment, didn't deserve it. Of course nobody would listen to a kid like him. his fate was no longer in his own hands. Or so he thought at first, for Saint Peter's was not quite how it seemed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage sex (15+), Paedophilia (15 year old and a 20 year old), immoral behaviour, emotionally abusive relationships.

The building was stunningly beautiful, which made the blond boy hate it even more than he already did. He didn't want to attend this school, rejected the idea with every fibre of his being, but there was no way his father would listen now. Not after what he had done. With a sigh the blond took a seat across from the school principle, listening to the two adults discussing his future as if his own opinion had no bearing on the decision. It didn't. If it did, he wouldn't be here.

He gave another loud sigh as he glared at the principal, perhaps if he was bad enough the school wouldn't take him? It would have worked in any other school, but not here. Saint Peter's was a correctional school for what they called “troubled boys”, he was sure there was nothing he could do that hadn't already been done before. Perhaps he had been bad, and he didn't listen to adults unless he wanted to, but to send him here? Ship him across the country so that his father no longer had to deal with his actions? It was just typical of his father, he never had been able to admit to his own mistakes, never mind try and fix them.

All Hizaki could do was sulk, his fate not kind these days and entirely out of control. There was no point him being here. What say did he have in anything? It was just a waste of his time. He wouldn't have said anything at all, had it not been the small matter of the school uniform.

“I will not be wearing that!” Hizaki exclaimed in pure anger, “It's vile! Tell him father!”

“You will wear the school uniform,” His father answered, with a voice that made it clear he didn't believe the matter was up for discussion.

“It's a perfectly standard uniform,” The principle said, more gentle in his approach than Hizaki's father. “I can't see why you would have any issues?”

“Hizaki believes he is a girl,” Hizaki's father said with scorn, “We tolerated it for awhile, clearly that was a mistake, as recent behaviour has shown.”

“I do not!” Hizaki exclaimed, “You don't understand me at all! You never listen!”

“You'd rather wear a skirt?” The principal asked.

“It's not his choice,” Hizaki's father declared, “That's the behaviour that led to this whole mess in the first place.”

“Father please!” Hizaki begged, but again his father wouldn't listen. As he watched his father ordered his school uniform without any concern for his opinions. He hated his father in that moment, but like everything else he had done it didn't change anything.

“Well that sums things up,” The principal announced. “One of our senior year students will be giving you a tour of the building. He was as troubled as your son when he came here, now... well you'll see.”

“I have ever bit of trust in your establishment,” Hizaki's father answered, “I've heard some wonderful things.”

“I'm pleased to hear it,” The principal said, getting up and opening the door to the office. “Yuki, could you show our guests around?”

“Yes sir,” The student answered, wearing the uniform that Hizaki despised so very much. He hated this boy, who had come to the school on a day that it was closed. He was very much a teacher's pet, the ideal student as it were. Yuki was a beautiful boy, and like the school, that beauty made him hate him even more.

 

“So, we meet again,” Yuki said with a bright smile as he greeted Hizaki and his father at the school gates. “You're to be in my dorm.”

“I'm happy to hear that my son will be in the companionship of a boy like you,” Hizaki father's said.

“Thank you sir,” Yuki said, “I'll let you say goodbye to your son, it's discouraged for parents to stick around the campus. We find some parents are too soft, other's too strict. It's decremental to the correctional ideals of this establishment.”

“I quite understand,” Hizaki's father said, placing the suitcase he had been carrying on the ground. “I would say goodbye, but I suspect my son is still refusing to talk to me.”

“I have nothing to say,” Hizaki said, carrying his second suitcase as Yuki sheepishly picked up the first and hurried to catch up.

“The dorms are named after various palaces, ours is Versailles,” Yuki explained, giving an exasperated sigh as Hizaki said nothing. “Look, this school isn't what you think. I'm not who you think.”

“You're a teacher's pet,” Hizaki answered. “Or am I wrong?”

“Well yes,” Yuki admitted, “But around here, it's not such a bad thing.”

“I can't agree to that,” Hizaki replied.

“Be that way, you'll understand in time,” Yuki said with a cryptic smile. “At very least, could we not have a pleasant conversation while I help you take your things to your room?”

“I suppose,” Hizaki replied. “Who will I be sharing with?”

“Nobody,” Yuki reassured him. “We all have private rooms, really luxurious I might add, with our own bathrooms. It's just the kitchen and other communal areas that you will need to share. The doors even have key locks, though the cleaning staff have a copy of the master key.”

“There's cleaners?” Hizaki asked, “Is it not normal for students to clean there own space?”

“Well we are bad kids,” Yuki said, with a wink that made Hizaki wonder. Perhaps there was a little of Yuki's old self deep inside. He would love to see who this boy had been before he had come here.

“So they say,” Hizaki agreed, though he certainly didn't feel like he was. Feeling slightly less hostile towards Yuki he let the other engage him in small talk about the school on the walk to his room. It wasn't like he had to be friends with this boy, he was in the year above so wouldn't be in any of his classes.

“Anyway this is your room,” Yuki said. “I've already placed your school uniform and some other supplies on the bed. If you need me my room is just at the end of the hall.”

“I'll be fine,” Hizaki answered, accepting the room key and letting himself in. He took one look at his bed and turned to face Yuki stunned. “This is...”

“What your father ordered,” Yuki replied, “Your school uniform.”

“Did you do this?” Hizaki demanded, he could hardly believe that he had been provided with skirts to wear in replace of the trousers.

“No,” Yuki answered, “It's as I told you, this school isn't what you think it is. Give us all a chance, you'll see.”

 

Hizaki spent the next couple of hours unpacking the two suitcases he had brought and arranging his room as best he could. He hadn't been allowed to take much, outside what was needed, certainly not his extensive range of skirts and dresses. He had a solution for the school days, but what of the weekends and evenings?

Not wanting to be dressed is clothes his father approved of any longer, he put of his school skirt and a t-shirt that could pass as uni-sex. He'd need to get money from somewhere, but that was a concern for another time. For now he at least felt a little more comfortable. He quickly styled his, thankfully still long, hair and slipped the lipstick, eyeliner and mascara out of his coat pocket. His father hadn't quite got everything, he'd held onto the essentials.

Satisfied he had done all he could, he took the suitcases downstairs and left them in an empty room where other students had done the same. Now what? Perhaps he should pick some of the flowers from the garden for his room? He was sure it was probably forbidden, but there was so many of them surely nobody would notice?

“Don't pick the flowers!” A voice cried out the moment he stepped near. Frustrated Hizaki turned to face the other student, taken back by his silver hair. “Seriously, you'll ruin the whole aesthetic of this place.”

“Because those shorts are totally what the school wants you to wear?” Hizaki replied.

“The school respects the students right to dress as they please,” The silver haired man answered. “I'm Teru by the way.”

“Hizaki,” He answered, eyeing up this student carefully. He certainly looked a lot more promising than Yuki had, but he was beginning to realise just how full of surprises this school was.

“From behind I thought they really had let a girl into this school,” Teru commented, “You would have given Jasmine a run for his money, I'm sure.”

“Jasmine?” Hizaki asked, deciding that he might as well try to get along with this boy. At very least he seemed a better option than Yuki.

“He was a student who finished here last year,” Teru answered, “He used to wear the most gorgeous dresses I've ever seen. He made them himself.”

“My father banned me from dressing as I wish,” Hizaki admitted.

“Is your spending money sent through the school, or straight to you?” Teru asked. “If it's through the school they have to provide records to your parents, but if it's to you...”

“It's through the school,” Hizaki answered. He'd be able to buy snacks and other school sanctioned items, but not the clothes he wished to wear.

“Follow me!” Teru ordered, leading Hizaki back into the building and to the room one over from his own.

“So you're my neighbour,” Hizaki commented as he let himself in. Teru's room was a lot more personal than his own, full off his things and a gorgeous guitar. As Teru riffled through his things, he picked the instrument up and began to play a few chords.

“You play too?” Teru asked. “I can lend you my guitar if you don't have your own. If your careful of course. You don't seem the destructive or dangerous type.”

“I have my own,” Hizaki promised him, “Or I will. My mother must have felt bad sending me here for she ordered one through the school. It's nothing special, but it's red which is my favourite colour.”

“I'll paint it for you,” Teru promised, “Oh! I found it!”

“Found what?” Hizaki asked, stunned when Teru pulled out a dress. It was cream coloured, with black embroidery around the hem, simple really but Teru was offering it him with a smile.

“This was the dress Jasmine wore on his first day,” Teru explained, “He left it as a parting gift, but I want you to wear it. Please?”

“What's the catch?” Hizaki asked, feeling hesitant to accept this gift.

“Just let me take some photos, to show Jasmine,” Teru begged.

“Thank you,” Hizaki said, genuinely touched by the other's kindness. This was far from the behaviour he expected from the students in the school but then Teru had clearly been here the year before. Perhaps the school did teach students how to behave? As if he needed such lessons.

“Can I ask why you dress this way?” Teru asked. “I'm not judging, well only kindly.”

“It's what he wanted me to wear,” Hizaki answered simply. “He's the reason why I ended up here, but I love him, even now.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Would you wear this for me?” The raven haired beauty asked, holding up a short black dress.

“That's a dress,” Hizaki said, laughing at the very idea. Really, what was his lover thinking?

“And?” The other asked, “Do you not care for what I want? Do I mean so little you won't even put on a dress?”

“You really want me to do this?” Hizaki asked.

“Would I ask if I didn't?” The other demanded. He was angry Hizaki realised, his eyes falling on the tattoo showing beneath the sleeve of the other's t-shirt. He didn't fear his lover, not really, but he knew the other could cause serious harm when he wasn't pleased.

“I'll wear the dress,” Hizaki answered quietly as he removed his school uniform piece by piece. He pulled on the dress and allowed the raven haired man to pull up the zip.

“From now on, you're to be my princess,” The other informed him. Silently Hizaki stared at his reflection, not sure what he made of the statement.

“If it makes you happy,” He eventually agreed, turning and accepting the other's kiss.

“There's 500,000 yen in the top drawer,” Masashi answered. “Use it for your new wardrobe. Designer only, I won't be seem with a lover in high street clothes.”

“I'd need make-up too,” Hizaki replied, taking the offered money.

“You have enough money,” His lover scolded. “Really, sometimes I think that's the only reason you're with me!”

“You know that's not true!” Hizaki exclaimed, giving the other a dirty look. “Well it's not the only reason. Besides, you only wanted a young piece of eye candy who would look pretty on your arm and do as told!”

“You do very well at both jobs,” The other replied, not even trying to deny what had been said. With a smile Hizaki allowed the young man to kiss him again, falling back onto the bed and obediently spreading his legs for the other.

“Please Masashi,” He found himself begging as the other reached for the lube, “Don't choke me this time.”

“Not this time,” Masashi promised, filling Hizaki with relief. He'd been good then, he'd made the right decision not to complain. Masashi wasn't always so nice.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hizaki was used to the reaction of other kids, so wasn't at all surprised by the wolf whistles, comments or even the attempt to lift up his skirt. He ignored them all and took his assigned seat, placing one leg over the other as he leant back in the chair.

“Don't be an ass!” Teru scolded one boy, who had been making particularity lewd comments.

“No, I bet that's your job,” The boy teased. “You like the cock don't you? Or was it just your precious Jasmine?”

“Shut up!” Teru screamed at the boy, just as the teacher entered. If the teacher was shocked by the behaviour he didn't say anything. Merely waiting for the class to settle down. To Hizaki's surprise the students, for the most part, did go quietly to their desks without being told.

“Those of you who don't want to learn are free to leave,” The teacher said to one of the students still acting out. The student stood frozen, staring at the teacher in utmost surprise. “If you want to stay, go to your desk.”

Clearly not sure what to do the student did just that, glancing around for any indication that he'd done something wrong. Hizaki was just as surprised and watched the teacher writing his name on the board with a little confusion. It had honestly sounded like the teacher didn't care if they were here or not, a far cry from the super strict school he had expected.

“Welcome back,” The teacher, Fuma-Senpai, greeted the class, “Or simply welcome to some of you. I can see a few new faces in the room. You all look so confused, it's endearing really.”

“Can I explain?” Teru asked, getting up before the teacher even asked. With a grin he took the white board marker and wrote the school's name on the board. “This is Saint Philip's, but not the Saint Philip's shown in the brochure your parents were given. That super strict school you all feared, doesn't exist. Instead this is a school for students to do as they wish. You're going to have so much fun!”

“Thank you Teru,” Fuma-Senpai said, “You know that's not quite right, don't you?”

“The rules are boring!” Teru complained, getting many laughs and a high five as he returned to his seat.

“Saint Philip's is a correctional school,” Fuma-Senpai explained, “But we see things very differently to other such schools. We don't believe in discipline, instead we believe in a student's freedom to express themselves as they like. It will be your decision if you wish to learn, which classes you take, what you do in your free time. There will be no curfew, no restrictions placed on you within the school grounds and no rules that are not there for the safety of those attending the school. In return we expected you all to follow the rules that do exist, to the letter, and will have strict consequences for those who disobey. Teru, why don't you recite those rules you find so boring?”

“Fine,” Teru said, rolling his eyes as he got back up in front of the class. “Rule one is to not engage in any activity that may injure, kill or mentally traumatise another student. Rule two is to keep the building and grounds in pristine condition at all times. Rule three, the most important, is to be on perfect behaviour should any outsider be in your presence. The very last thing we want is for this school to close down!”

“Really, I don't have to be here?” The student who had acted out before spoke up. “Why are you freaks here, you could be doing anything you want!”

“We want to learn,” Teru answered, hands on hips as he glared at the other boy. Rolling his eyes the student got up and left, clearly expecting to be in trouble though nobody said anything. Hizaki wondered if he should follow the other, he certainly didn't want to be in class, but curiosity made him stay. What was it that made these students want to learn? The class was pretty ordinary, apart from the lack of respect for the dress code or teacher's authority.

 

The bell rang and he got up for his next class, wondering if he should go. To his own surprise he realised that he wanted to attend. In the chaos of this school, the order and routine of lessons was a welcome relief.

He met up with Teru again at lunch and sat down beside him and a couple of other guys who said nothing about his appearance or presence at the table. Perhaps the news had gotten around, or maybe these students had been used to Jasmine and saw nothing strange about him?

“How are you getting on?” Teru asked, leaving the others to talk among themselves.

“Honestly? It's hard to accept that this school is real,” Hizaki admitted. “Really, there's no rules other than those you said?”

“None,” Teru answered.

“And kids still go to class?” Hizaki prompted, “Because they really want to learn?”

“Usually, or just want some kind of routine,” Teru answered, “People often don't go for a few weeks, but they always end up back in class. I'd be so bored if I didn't attend.”

“Maybe that's it then,” Hizaki answered. “It's going to be awhile to accept this place.”

“I know,” Teru answered, “It was a shock to me when I first came here too.”

“And why are you here?” Hizaki asked, all eyes suddenly on him.

“The dreaded question,” Teru complained, “Really you shouldn't ask such things. We all have a past.”

“Well you don't have to talk about it,” Hizaki reassured him.

“It's no big secret,” Teru reassured him, “I was stealing the answers to tests and selling them to other students, among other things. The school caught me and I was already on my last warning. I was expelled. Now I shared, you have to as well! It's how things work around here.”

“I told you, I ended up here because of him,” Hizaki answered. “Look, can we just say I was dating someone that neither the school or my parents approved of?”

“Oh, a forbidden romance?” Teru exclaimed, “My favourite kind. You sure you won't share?”

“Leave the poor guy alone,” One of the other boys scolded, “You shouldn't ask such questions, especially to a newbie.”

“But it's all so exciting!” Teru complained with a sigh. “Fine, I won't ask. Not until we're the best of friends!”

“You know I can never accept any offers of your friendship now,” Hizaki complained, realising he was smiling for what felt like the first time. When was the last time he had been happy? He could barely even remember.

 

Hizaki approached the school gates with the intention of exploring the local town. Perhaps he could get a part time job? He'd hate to work, but he really needed some more clothes. How long could he get away with using the school skirt with random t-shirts? He stopped however when he saw the black Mercedes parked across the street. Could it be him?

Excited he hurried across the street, his excitement fading when he realised that this was a different car. Fool! Masashi couldn't possibly be here. He slowed his pace, trying to act casually as he passed the car.

“You're new here,” A voice called from inside the vehicle. Stopping he turned to see that the driver was speaking to him. He smiled at the pretty blond, this he could work with, if the other was willing of course. “Going into town?”

“I was going to see what's there,” Hizaki answered, smiling in what he hoped was a sweet and innocent way. He needed to get this boy to like him, if he played this right it could resolve all his problems.

“Not much,” The boy answered. “Here, let me drive you to the town over. You got money?”

“Through the school,” Hizaki complained, getting into the car and relaxing back into the fine seat. What a coincidence that this student drove the exact same car Masashi owned. Perhaps this was fate?

“I'll buy you some ice cream,” The boy answered. “I'm Kamijo for the record. You can trust me, I'm in the school uniform.”

“From a school for bad kids,” Hizaki added, “But you never know what I may be up to.”

“True,” Kamijo answered, “But I know who you are, Hizaki or should I say Masaya?”

“How do you know that name?” Hizaki demanded. Even his father didn't use his birth name any more.

“It was easy enough to find,” Kamijo answered, “I'm pretty good with computers, or should I say bad? It's what got me here anyway. Turns out schools don't like it when you hack their systems. So now you know my terrible secret, we're even?”

“That depends,” Hizaki answered, “What do you know?”

“Well from our school records, I was able to find your old school.” Kamijo explained. “From there I searched the local news and found the story I was looking for. Teenage boy dates a 21 year old Yakuza member, Masashi was his name if I recall right. I have to say, it's far more interesting a story than most of the students here.”

“You know everyone's stories?” Hizaki asked.

“For the most part,” Kamijo answered. “It's just a coincidence that we ran into each other. Don't be thinking I'm stalking you or anything.”

“You're just nosy,” Hizaki agreed. Glancing over at the blond who was focused on the road ahead. “But why invite me to town with you?”

“We just happened to be going in the same direction,” Kamijo answered. It wasn't strictly true, but Hizaki wasn't going to challenge this boy. He needed Kamijo on his side, he was simply perfect. He would happily use a rich man for money, but it was so much easier when that boy was attractive. Even better, it seemed Kamijo was actually into him.

 

Hizaki followed Kamijo around the expensive boutique, not recognising the designers but liking the price tags. These were the kind of clothes he wanted to be wearing, not school skirts or a dress made by a student he didn't even know.

“You know,” Kamijo whispered, “There is a way for you to have that dress you've been admiring.”

“Of course there is,” Hizaki said, turning to the other with a smile. “You already have me figured out, don't you?”

“It's true that I was concerned when I saw Masashi's photo,” Kamijo admitted, “He's handsome enough to fall in love with, I'm sure, but when you headed straight for my car with that smile, I knew my suspicions were right.”

“Masashi happened to have a car just like yours, for a moment I thought you might be him,” Hizaki confessed. “That was all.”

“Of course,” Kamijo answered in a tone of voice that made it sound like he didn't believe Hizaki at all. “But speaking frankly, there's no girls in our school and the town girls leave much to be desired. I'd rather take my pleasure with someone who deserves my time. You're not a real girl, but you look the part well enough and I barely care what lies beneath.”

“You know I can look better than I do now,” Hizaki answered, “If say I had that dress, the shoes over there and some good foundation.”

“Well then, let's test that theory out,” Kamijo answered, pleased by Hizaki's response. Quickly Hizaki handed over several items he wanted and left the other to pay. So what if Kamijo knew this was all he wanted, it hadn't scared the other away at all and when it came to paying the other back there would be no problems at all. If he was being honest, there was a chance he would have dated this man even without his desire for fine clothes.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Hizaki was surprised to see the car pull up beside him, feeling a little apprehensive as the window came down. He knew well to be wary of strangers, but this man only wanted directions. What harm was there?

“You take the second right,” Hizaki explained, “The first left after that and drive until you see a house painted blue. That's where you turn left and...”

“I can't remember all this,” The man complained. “Perhaps you could be my navigator? I'm only picking something up. I'll drive you wherever you need to be afterwards.”

“I don't know,” Hizaki argued, but something about the stranger's charm had him hooked. Knowing it was wrong, he slipped into the car and rested back into the soft leather seat. He'd never been in a car as nice as this, it was the kind of luxury a man could get used to.

He gave the man directions and waited patiently as he went to a house. When he returned he had an envelope in his hand, thick with papers. Was that what he had come to pick up? He could see the name on top of the envelope “Masashi”, was this the man?

“Are you Masashi?” Hizaki asked, pleased to learn his assumption was correct.

“So, where do you need to go?” Masashi asked. “Just tell me the place.”

“I don't suppose you could just drive me around for awhile?” Hizaki found himself asking, “I think I'm falling in love with your car.”

“She is a beauty,” Masashi answered. “But you know, that petrol will cost you.”

“I only have a thousand yen on me,” Hizaki apologised. “Perhaps you could just take me home?”

“There's another way to re-pay me,” Masashi promised, leaning over to give Hizaki a long but gentle kiss. Surprised Hizaki remained silent as the other started the car's engine, his fingers on his lips where Masashi had kissed. Why was this man kissing him?

“I'm only fifteen,” Hizaki found himself admitting in the silence. “I'm just a teenager.”

“Well so am I,” Masashi answered, “For the next few days at least.”

“I guess that's not so bad, I thought you were older,” Hizaki admitted, glancing over at the handsome stranger. He knew it was wrong to kiss this man, he was too old and the wrong gender, but he knew he had enjoyed the affection. For the first time in his life he began to question his sexuality, realising that perhaps his dis-interest in women was more than being too young. He liked men, or at least this man. Masashi was all wrong for him, but when they pulled up on a quiet country road he found himself eagerly kissing him all the same.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hizaki was exhausted by the time he the time he made it to his room. He'd spent all afternoon with Kamijo shopping, paying the other back with kisses and a promise of more to come. They both knew he would deliver and he felt no shame. Kamijo had all the qualities he was looking for; money, looks, generosity and a personality that he could more than stand. He'd fallen far when he was dragged away from Masashi, but it seemed he had landed right back on his feet. His father would be furious if he knew, the very idea filled him with glee.

“How did you buy all this?” A voice exclaimed from down the hall. Yuki, Hizaki thought as he turned to face the other prepared for a fight.

“A friend bought this for me,” Hizaki answered.

“You mean Kamijo,” Yuki said with a sigh. “Look, the guy's my friend and everything, but are you sure you know what you're getting into? Kamijo is dangerous.”

“I can handle myself around dangerous men,” Hizaki replied, if only Yuki knew the truth! Then he wouldn't be giving him such warnings. “How did you know it was Kamijo?”

“An educated guess,” Yuki replied, “There's only three students here with money to throw around, of course it would be the Prince of Versailles who would chase after you.”

“He lives in this dorm?” Hizaki asked.

“Used to,” Yuki answered, “He has his own place off campus now. Look Hizaki, I'm serious, those gifts come at a price. Kamijo, well he has made a habit of dating pretty boys like you. He spoils them and then...”

“Uses the gifts as blackmail for sexual acts?” Hizaki finished, with his sweetest smile. “Trust me, I know his type. These clothes are worth it.”

“You're digging your own grave,” Yuki warned, as Hizaki shut his bedroom door on his senpai. Really, what right did Yuki have getting into his business? Amused by it all Hizaki began hanging up his clothes, growing angry when he heard the door open behind him. He turned to scold Yuki, only to find it was Teru entering his room.

“Sorry, I should of knocked,” Teru apologised, “I was just too excited to bring you your guitar. I've been waiting for hours for you to come home!”

“I went to town,” Hizaki answered, “You picked the guitar up for me?”

“I'm in the music club,” Teru answered, “The teacher trusts me I guess, or was too lazy to find you himself.”

“Must be both,” Hizaki answered, carefully opening the guitar case and taking the instrument out with care. He had a guitar back home, one he had bought cheap with his pocket money after seeing an advert in a local post office, but that guitar didn't come anywhere close to the instrument in his hands. Silently he thanked his mother, making a mental reminder to call her Saturday morning, when he knew his father wouldn't be around.

“I've been drawing up some designs,” Teru explained, handing Hizaki some papers, “That is, if you want me to paint it. I painted my own and I know you liked it and...”

“These are beautiful!” Hizaki interrupted. The difference between his old guitar and new, was almost as extreme as the difference Teru's art would make. “Really, you did this yourself?”

“Yes, you really like them?” Teru said, all smiles as he began to show off his drawings. Even though Hizaki was tired and had wanted to be alone, he couldn't help but be swept along by the other's excitement.

“How about this one,” Hizaki decided, pulling out a floral design.

“Sure,” Teru said, rambling about how he was going to sneak the materials out of the school's art rooms. It seemed stealing was common in the school, if Teru's responses to Hizaki's objections were anything to go by.

“Not that I'm not grateful, but I really wanted to just go to bed.” Hizaki commented, realising that if he didn't do something Teru would be in his room all night.

“Oh right,” Teru said, the smile barely fading. “Will you wear Jasmine's dress tomorrow? Only, I see you've been shopping and... how did you go shopping?”

“A friend bought me some things,” Hizaki answered. “And yes, I'll wear your dress, but only if you let me sleep!”

“See you tomorrow,” Teru said, with a smile that lit up the room. Quickly Hizaki locked the door behind the other, glancing over at his wardrobe. He'd been so grateful for the dress before, now it looked cheap hanging on the hangers next to all his fine clothes. It would hurt Teru if he was to never wear it, perhaps he could use some accessories to smarten it up?

'I'll pretend I cherish it too much to wear it everyday,' Hizaki decided, pleased he had found an excuse. Just a few photos, lock it away for safe keeping, problem solved.

 

Just before his last lesson, Kamijo found him in the corridor and pulled him to one side to talk. It was strange to find the other kissing him in public, Hizaki far to used to hiding his relationship with Masashi from prying eyes, but it did feel good.

“Not now,” Hizaki teased, pushing the other way, “I need to get to class.”

“Do you?” Kamijo asked.

“Want to then,” Hizaki corrected as the bell rang, “Do we get in trouble for being late?”

“No,” Kamijo replied, “What class is so important to you that you can't skip?”

“Music,” Hizaki answered, truly a class he wanted to attend. The older blond nodded, accepting this answer, though Hizaki was sure most classes would have been rejected by the other.

“You owe me for those clothes,” Kamijo reminded him, “When do you plan to repay me?”

“How about tomorrow?” Hizaki suggested, surprised by the way Kamijo's pleasant demeanour melted away.

“Are you trying to avoid paying me back?” Kamijo demanded, a hint of anger in his voice.

“No, it's just that I was going to meet a friend and...” Hizaki began.

“Cancel on him,” Kamijo ordered. “You don't owe him.”

“But I do, when I had nothing he gave me a dress,” Hizaki explained. “It's not that I'm trying to back out. Why would I turn a man like you down?”

“You tell me,” Kamijo replied. “All I'm hearing is excuses.”

“He's in a club after school,” Hizaki remembered, “Why don't you come to my room for an hour? I promise tomorrow you can have me all evening.”

“I don't like men who can't keep their promises,” Kamijo warned. “I'll meet you at your dorm.”

 

Hizaki sent Teru a quick text message as he hurried back to his room, asking the other to meet him in the communal area in the Versailles Dormitory. As long as Kamijo left in time he'd have time to get ready for the photos.

He'd been scared of the other in the hallway, Yuki's warnings filling his head, but now he was only excited. Of course Kamijo was angry with him, he didn't know that he could be trusted. For all Kamijo knew he was still madly in love with Masashi, (he was), and was only leading the other on, (he wasn't).

He found Kamijo in the communal area laughing with some other boys in his own year. To Hizaki's surprise one of those boys was Yuki, but of course the other had mentioned Kamijo was his friend.

“So, you really are the Prince of Versailles,” Hizaki commented, remembering Yuki's nickname.

“Who told him that?” Kamijo demanded, giving Yuki a dirty look.

“Are you denying it?” Yuki asked, both men breaking into smiles, though Yuki's quickly faded. “Look, I'm not one to tell you what to do...”

“Then don't,” Kamijo warned, as he got up to leave the room.

“Just remember, Hizaki is one of our own,” Yuki finished. A plea for Kamijo to be gentle perhaps?

“Oh, he's one of us all right,” Kamijo answered, wrapping an arm over Hizaki's shoulders and leading him upstairs. “I heard Yuki warned you against me?”

“He said you were dangerous,” Hizaki answered, “You know my past.”

“He thinks of you as a sweet little virgin,” Kamijo teased, “Is that true? That wouldn't do for the Princess of Versailles.”

“Princess...” Hizaki repeated, not sure how he felt about Kamijo using Masashi's name for him. “I plan to be a Queen.”

“Earn it,” Kamijo ordered, waiting for Hizaki to unlock his bedroom door and stepping inside. He gave an appraising look over the room with it's sparse belongings. “We need to sort this room out, don't we?”

“They wouldn't let me pick flowers,” Hizaki answered, knowing Kamijo already knew his financial situation.

“We'll sort this, at the weekend,” Kamijo promised. Smiling Hizaki accepted the other's advances, finding the other wasn't as inexperienced as he had feared. He certainly knew how to kiss well, his handsome face making the whole experience genuinely pleasant. Eagerly he wrapped his arms around the other, allowing himself to be pushed down on his bed. To his surprise the other made no other advances, happy to lie on top of him and just kiss. For the amount the other had spent, this was nothing.

'He listens to Yuki,' Hizaki realised, remembering the older boy's warning to Kamijo. Perhaps befriending Yuki wasn't such an impossibility after all, now he had found a reason to make the effort.

“Tomorrow I want you all evening,” Kamijo warned as he reluctantly pulled away. “And the other's must know this is official. I won't stand anyone else laying even a finger on you, understand?”

“I know how to be loyal,” Hizaki promised the other, saying his goodbyes and letting the other out of his room so that he could go and change. It was enough to reassure Kamijo's possessive jealousy and was the truth in a way. The only problem was that the man he was loyal to was not the blond.

Quietly he pulled out his wallet and found the picture of Masashi he kept inside. He knew the other would forgive him, would want him to survive as best he could but he did feel a pang of regret that it had to be this way.

'One day I'll see you again,” Hizaki silently promised as he put the photo away.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Hizaki was beyond nervous as he took his seat by his father in the courtroom. He was being called as as witness at Masashi's trial, every word he said out of place would condemn his lover's case. The truth had been spilled, all he could do was hope he didn't do too much damage in the verdict.

He blushed slightly as Masashi entered the room, his heart breaking for the other. He knew how much the other valued fine clothes, which was why he was embarrassed to be wearing the suit his father had ordered him to wear, but Masashi's clothes were far worse. He met the other's gaze, holding it for a moment before the other looked away. Did Masashi believe that he was being betrayed? He couldn't bare the thought.

The court proceedings began, the fourth day of the trial, and he was finally called to the bench. He swore his pledge of honesty and silently sat down, his heart pounding as he wondered what questions would be asked.

“Can you confirm how you met Masashi?” The lawyer began gently.

“He needed directions,” Hizaki answered, “It was quite far away so he offered me a lift home in exchange for helping him.”

“At which point the defendant made his advances on you?” The lawyer guessed.

“He was nothing but a gentleman,” Hizaki corrected. It wasn't strictly a lie. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Masashi's surprised reaction, so he hadn't expected to be protected this way? The pain he must have been feeling, if only he could make it go away. “He was always kind and generous, he never hurt me.”

“In your own words, can you tell the court when he first crossed the line?” The lawyer asked. Never! Hizaki wanted to scream, but he knew the court had evidence on the contrary.

“The day of the recording was our first time,” Hizaki answered, “I lied about my age because I loved him. He didn't know.”

“He did know,” The lawyer corrected, showing more evidence to the courtroom.

“I didn't know that!” Hizaki exclaimed, but even so he was quickly asked to leave the stand.

“You idiot!” His father snapped, “Do you know how serious his crimes are? How dangerous it is to give false witness in a courtroom? You could have gone to jail!”

“I'm too young to know what I'm doing,” Hizaki answered, repeating the lines of the judge.

“If only I can believe it!” His father exclaimed, “You are forbidden to ever contact that man again! If I have to ship you across the country, out of Japan, I will! You have failed the family today, embarrassed our name yet again and without even remorse.”

“You can't stop me seeing him!” Hizaki exclaimed and perhaps his father couldn't, but the courts certainly could. As the trial ended, Masashi escaping the death penalty to the anger of the press, but it was ordered that the other would have no contact with Hizaki at all. If he tried, Hizaki knew he could make Masashi's sentence worse, he had no choice but to stay away, no matter how much it pained them both.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hizaki was putting on his make-up when he heard the knock on the door. Glancing at the time he realised he was over ten minutes late to meet the other. Feeling bad he called Teru in and made his apologises.

“I thought maybe you had forgotten,” Teru admitted, “I didn't realise it took you so long to get ready!”

“Well, Kamijo was here for awhile,” Hizaki explained, watching the smile vanish in an instance.

“Kamijo?” Teru repeated, “You don't want to get involved with him!”

“So everyone keeps telling me,” Hizaki answered, turning away from Teru to finish his eye make-up.

“If you knew what he had done,” Teru warned. Patiently Hizaki waited for more, but it didn't sound like Teru was going to tell me.

“If I knew, perhaps I could make an informed decision,” Hizaki answered, finally satisfied with his make-up. “What good are these veiled warnings?”

“It's not my story to tell,” Teru answered, “But when Jasmine turned him down, well things didn't go so well.”

“So what you're telling me is I shouldn't turn Kamijo down?” Hizaki finished. “I wish you people would stop trying to protect me, as if I'm some kind of delicate flower. I can handle myself!”

“You mean Yuki?” Teru asked, “He's the only other person here that knows. I'm surprised he said anything.”

“What's Yuki's deal anyway?” Hizaki asked, “Why is he here?”

“Nobody knows,” Teru answered, “He won't share his past and we don't ask. He's probably the most dangerous boy in this dorm, if not the school, so be glad he's watching your back.”

“He doesn't seem dangerous,” Hizaki commented.

“He is,” Teru answered, “Are you ready? Can we take these photos now?”

“If you like,” Hizaki answered, following the other boy downstairs. It seemed a lot of the boys here had secrets and nobody was telling him anything. That was fine, he'd figure things out for himself.

 

He met with Kamijo the next evening after school, happily slipping into the other's car with a smile. This was the kind of luxury he craved, what Masashi had got him used to. Teru was usually fun and easy to get along with, but it was Kamijo company that he craved.

“Did you have fun with Teru yesterday?” Kamijo asked, his tone of voice surprising Hizaki. Kamijo had no problem with him hanging out with Teru before, only he had never given his friend's name had he?

“Yes,” Hizaki answered simply, wondering if it was Yuki who had told Kamijo. It could have been anyone in his dorm, after all the older boys considered Kamijo to be their prince. “Is someone jealous?”

“Not at all,” Kamijo answered, “Just be wary of him.”

“Everyone in this school is so busy warning me that people I spend time with are dangerous,” Hizaki answered with scorn, “As if this wasn't a school for bad students.”

“Teru isn't dangerous, just a liar and master manipulator,” Kamijo answered. “I'm not jealous at all. I just want to make sure that you're careful what you believe.”

“You're afraid he'll turn me against you,” Hizaki corrected. “As if I care about who you dated before.”

“So, he's already tried?” Kamijo prompted. “That sly weasel of a man!”

“He told me that you were dangerous,” Hizaki answered, not wanting to get Teru in trouble, “There's no need to worry about him. Only, is Jasmine one of your ex's?”

“I flirted with him, but he rejected me,” Kamijo explained, “I know Teru filled his head with lies to steal Jasmine for himself. I don't want that to happen again.”

“He's still with Jasmine you know,” Hizaki answered, careful not to trigger Kamijo's anger, “Why would he tell me that if he wanted me?”

“Who knows what game he's playing,” Kamijo answered with a sigh.

“And who cares,” Hizaki finished, “You're far more beautiful than he is. Only an idiot would turn down a man like you.”

“I don't feel like arguing with that,” Kamijo said with a smile. Happily Hizaki continued to tease and compliment the other as they drove to his apartment. Kamijo knew that he was attracted primarily for the financial gains, he needed to make the other forget that.

 

When Hizaki returned to his room he found Teru waiting for him, with his own bedroom door wide open so that he could see Hizaki pass. What now, Hizaki thought as Teru greeted him with what was almost a scolding for being home so late.

“It's not that late,” Hizaki answered with a shrug, “Is it bad that I want to have fun.”

“It is when it's with Kamijo, what do you even see in him?” Teru complained. “If you knew what he had done.”

“Tell me then,” Hizaki found himself snapping, “If what he did was so bad, surely you can share?”

“You know I can't!” Teru exclaimed.

“Then stop mentioning it,” Hizaki answered, “Is this all you want? To give vague warnings about why I shouldn't date Kamijo?”

“Date?” Teru repeated, “Really Hizaki, you can't!”

“Why ever not?” Hizaki asked. Kamijo had warned him about Teru, but he hadn't quite believed it until now. The other was trying to manipulate and control him, he didn't even have anything bad to say against the blond.

“He'll want you to go all the way, like straight away,” Teru began.

“He was the perfect gentleman,” Hizaki corrected. “If anything I wanted to go further but he wanted to take his time. All he did was kiss me!”

“What?!” Teru demanded, “For real? He practically threw himself at Jasmine.”

“That's your problem, isn't it?” Hizaki scolded, “Kamijo was after your boyfriend and you simply didn't like it!”

“That's not it at all!” Teru exclaimed. “Hizaki please, I'm just trying to help you.”

“Either tell me, or shut up about the subject,” Hizaki challenged, giving a frustrated sigh when Teru didn't say another word.

“I really can't,” Teru answered, “You really won't listen?”

“There's nothing to listen to,” Hizaki answered, walking into his own room and shutting the door firmly behind him. He didn't want to think about Teru's warnings but now they haunted him, tainting his memories of his personal experience with Kamijo. They were all supposed to be bad students here, all had a past. No wonder Kamijo had hacked the school records, without knowing what students had done to get here, how did you know who to trust?

 

“Hizaki!” A student called as he was making his way towards the stairs. Had it been Teru he would have simply kept walking but to his surprise it was Yuki wanting his attention. Remembering the power Yuki seemed to have over Kamijo Hizaki decided to wait for him.

“Hey Yuki,” Hizaki said with a careful smile. “I can't stay long, I need to go to class.”

“So you're already going to lessons?” Yuki asked, if he was surprised he didn't show it, “I'll walk with you. If that's OK?”

“That's fine,” Hizaki reassured him.

“I heard about your argument with Teru last night,” Yuki explained as they walked.

“And you're here to take his side?” Hizaki questioned.

“No,” Yuki answered, “Kamijo is one of my closest friends and Teru, well I like him too. I really am a neutral party in all of this.”

“And as the neutral party, who should I listen to?” Hizaki asked. “Kamijo says Teru is a liar, Teru says Kamijo is dangerous and I should stay away.”

“They're both telling the truth,” Yuki answered. “Teru can often exaggerate things or manipulate the facts to get his own way but Kamijo.... Kamijo knows what he wants and doesn't take no for an answer.”

“He wants me,” Hizaki added. “But I'm fine with that, so why does Teru persist on telling me to stay away?”

“Kamijo is possessive and easily jealous, he doesn't take rejection easily. You've heard about Teru's boyfriend Jasmine, things went bad when Jasmine turned him down but things don't have to go that way again.” Yuki reassured him. “If you honestly want to be with him, then I won't stop you. Just know that this isn't some PG high school romance you're getting yourself involved in.”

“I know,” Hizaki replied. “But this is what I want.”

“That's good then,” Yuki answered. “He gives his blessing.”

“Wait, who?” Hizaki asked, shook by the other's words.

“You know who,” Yuki answered. “He can't be with you but he wants you to be happy and have nice things.”

“You can speak to him?!” Hizaki demanded.

“Indirectly,” Yuki admitted. “You're not the only one with ties to the family. Of course, this remains between the two of us.”

“Will you tell him that I'm sorry?” Hizaki asked, “That I didn't want us to end this way. That I love him and....”

“Shhh, the walls have ears.” Yuki warned, “Besides, he knows.”

“There's so much I want to tell him,” Hizaki confessed, “I don't even know where to begin.”

“Should I tell him that you're happy here, although you miss him?” Yuki suggested. “That you're under my protection now and I'll keep you safe?”

“That's a start,” Hizaki agreed. “But if I'm under your protection, shouldn't I know your past?”

“No,” Yuki answered, “There's no need to know anything at all.”

“But...” Hizaki began.

“I was born into this, that's all you need to know.” Yuki said. “And now that this matter is settled, have you heard about the party on Friday night?”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Hizaki stood motionless, staring at the man he had thought he had known so well. Masashi, in the Yakuza? How could it be? He always seemed so nice, so gentle, so kind.

“I was born into this,” Masashi said gently, reaching out to hold him perhaps before thinking better. “This life choose me.”

“No,” Hizaki corrected, “You choose to stay in this world. You choose to deal in drugs and weapons and God knows what else! This is all your choice!”

“I never said I was a good man,” Masashi answered, his tone colder than it had been but not angry. “A good man wouldn't be sleeping with a teenager. You really think our relationship is anything less than taboo?”

“Well no,” Hizaki confessed. He knew well that from Masashi's perspective the whole relationship was illegal, “But I thought I knew you. Do you even care about me?”

“Of course I do,” Masashi answered, without hesitation. “You're my Princess.”

“An ornament to wear on your arm,” Hizaki scoffed. “You paraded me in front of your friends, they knew about us, you'd already told them. Were they Yakuza too?”

“Yes,” Masashi answered simply. “I'm not going to have this discussion with you. Either you trust me or you don't. So stop your stupid questions, or walk away. I'm not playing childish games.”

“Am I in danger?” Hizaki asked, “If I walk away, knowing what I know? What if I stay with you and those you're involved with? Is that any safer?”

“You'll never be in danger. Not ever,” Masashi said, “You're under my protection, no harm will befall you.”

“I shouldn't trust you,” Hizaki complained, “You're too old for me, too dangerous. I should run.”

“Go on then,” Masashi ordered, returning Hizaki's embrace and gentle kisses. “If you're so scared....”

“I'm not afraid,” Hizaki reassured him. “Not of you. You said it yourself, I'm under your protection.”

“And to the Yakuza, such words are law.” Masashi answered, “You should never doubt a family member who makes such a pledge to you. The words do not come lightly.”

“I'll remember,” Hizaki promised, sure that the only man who would make such a pledge was Masashi himself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hizaki took a sip of the offered drink, recognising the taste of alcohol alongside the fruit based drink. Of course the drinks would have been spiked here, he wasn't even surprised. He caught Yuki's eyes on him and gave him a smile. Of course Yuki knew what they were all drinking, but he did nothing to stop it. Perhaps Yuki had even been the one to spike the drinks in the first place?

“Let's go and sit down,” Kamijo suggested, his arm possessively wrapped around Hizaki's waist. He led the other towards Yuki and a few other boys, clearly the most popular boys in the dorm. He took a seat beside Kamijo, listening to the conversation and joining in when prompted. He'd been to many parties with Masashi, knew his place was to stay by his side. He applied the same rules to Kamijo but couldn't help but catch Teru's eyes across the room.

He was surprised that Teru was here but even more so by the man by his side. He looked like a peacock personified into a beautiful man. He recognised Jasmine from the photos, realising quickly they hadn't done him justice at all.

“Why is he here?” Kamijo demanded, turning his attention on to Yuki for answers.

“This is a party for the dorm, last I checked Teru was resident here,” Yuki answered. “He's not causing trouble.”

“Jasmine doesn't live here,” Kamijo commented.

“Neither do you,” One of the other guys teased. With a dirty look at the couple Kamijo went silent, his distaste spoken but ignored. Still curious Hizaki couldn't help but watch the way Jasmine and Teru were around each other, so clearly in love. Kamijo was entirely wrong, Teru wasn't after him at all. Why would he be when he had a man he so clearly adored?

Teru wasn't the only man enchanted by Jasmine, a small group had formed around the couple, laughing and joking with each other as easily as Kamijo did with his friends. Longing to join them filled Hizaki, if only to talk to this man who he had heard so much about. Instead he turned away, rested his head against Kamijo's shoulder and returned his intention back to the conversation around him.

 

In the end, it was Jasmine who approached him. Blanking Kamijo completed he introduced himself and gave the other boys a warm welcome. He had been a popular boy here once, Hizaki realised, Teru too. So then what went wrong? What had caused this division in the dorm?

“I saw the photos of you in my dress,” Jasmine commented, “You look better in it that I did.”

“Thank you,” Hizaki answered, “But I'm sure I could never pull of a dress like yours.”

“It is rather dramatic,” Jasmine agreed, “But then drama seems to follow me like a bad smell, isn't that right Kamijo?”

“From my memory, you're usually the cause.” Kamijo coldly retorted.

“So Hizaki,” Jasmine said, sitting on Hizaki's other side blatantly ignoring the death stare from the blond. “How did you get started dressing this way?”

“I had a boyfriend who encouraged it,” Hizaki answered, not sure how friendly he should be with this man. Having not chosen a side quite yet, he didn't want to offend anyone. “Eventually it became integral to who I am.”

“Well I have to agree with his judgement,” Jasmine answered.

“My dear,” Kamijo said, his tone dripping in sarcasm, “Why don't you tell Hizaki how you started dressing like an 18th century prostitute.”

“Why Kamijo,” Jasmine answered, “Could it be to do with a man who wanted to treat me like his personal whore?”

“You're saying you're not one?” Kamijo challenged.

“Guys, stop it!” Yuki snapped, “If you can't behave, you can both leave this dorm. You are both guests here tonight.”

“I would be interested to hear your story,” Hizaki prompted in the awkward silence that followed.

“Then you shall have a drink with me and Teru and I shall tell you,” Jasmine answered, getting up and walking back to his waiting boyfriend.

“Really Kamijo,” Yuki commented, “Couldn't you at least play nice?”

“If Hizaki wants to speak to Jasmine, he can do so away from me,” Kamijo answered. It was a challenge, Hizaki realised, to test his loyalty. He should stay, it would be the sensible choice.

“I won't be long,” Hizaki promised, giving Kamijo a gentle kiss on the cheek before crossing the room. He'd have to deal with Kamijo later, right now he wanted answers.

 

They sat outside, away from prying ears and the music from inside. It wasn't warm but they could sit quietly on a stone wall without feeling cold. It was nice out here in fact, if he didn't feel so guilty about leaving Kamijo. Had it been Masashi, he wouldn't have dared, but then he had always trusted Masashi. At least for the most part.

“So how did you get into cross-dressing?” Hizaki asked, not minding that Teru had followed them here. It seemed the other had forgotten their argument, or perhaps he was simply letting it go.

“I'm really into magic,” Jasmine answered. “Performing tricks, that kind of thing. I got a job as a magician's assistant, a friend of my aunt. He wanted a woman really, so I became one. Since then I've loved the whole performer aspect. I've found a job in a drag show, as a magician of course. I'm all right at both I suppose, but together it makes me unique. I found my niche.”

“I'd like to see such a show,” Hizaki confessed. “I'd ask Kamijo to take me perhaps, but I don't think he will.”

“I don't want him there either,” Jasmine answered. “Look, I know Teru has tried to warn you, but you want the full story which he can't give.”

“But you can?” Hizaki finished.

“Yes, but I won't tell you because I think you should stay with him,” Jasmine said, surprising both his companions. “The things he did to me, it was because I didn't want to be with him. But you do, if you make him happy I'm sure that he'll make you happy too. My advice is only to have him end the relationship, if it is to come to an end.”

“Jasmine, he's dangerous!” Teru protested. “You really bless this relationship?”

“It's too late to tell him to stay away,” Jasmine concluded. “So play it safe. Which means going back in there and acting like I've made you angry. He won't want us to be friends.”

 

Hizaki slunk back inside, acting like he'd had an argument and sitting by Kamijo's side to sulk. At first Kamijo blanked him, but as Jasmine had predicted he warmed up once he realised that Hizaki hadn't enjoyed the other's company.

“What did he talk to you about?” Kamijo finally prompted, once his friends were mostly too drunk to pay attention.

“He told me how he started cross-dressing,” Hizaki answered, “You know he does it all for attention and fame? I called him out for being fake and he... he called me a gold digging whore.”

“He's normally quite nice,” Yuki spoke up, “I guess he was already against you and looking for an excuse. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“There's no need,” Hizaki reassured him, “He's just a shadow of what I've got.”

“Indeed,” Kamijo answered, handing over his phone to Hizaki. Surprised Hizaki looked at the screen and recognised the school database. He'd seen his profile for a moment when he first enrolled, but this was Jasmine's. Of course, Kamijo knew how to hack anyone's details. Why then was he showing him this. “He's just a petty thief.”

“Kamijo!” Yuki scolded, “You know you shouldn't be hacking the school's computers. Never mind showing them around.”

“Please, everyone here knows. He used to brag about his ill gotten gains,” Kamijo replied as he got up to get a drink. Quietly Hizaki read the profile that did in fact confirm that Jasmine had been expelled from his previous school due to shop lifting. Noticing that Kamijo was distracted, he brought up Yuki's profile and found it surprisingly blank. Not a word of his crimes, in fact the description box read only that he had been referred by his parents.

He brought up Kamijo's profile, but before he read a word the phone was snatched out of his hands. He began to protest but Yuki had already logged out of the website. Had Yuki seen what he was doing? If so he said nothing as he handed the phone back to it's owner.

“Let's go upstairs,” Kamijo said simply, taking Hizaki by the hand and leading him out of the room. So many boys here were drunk out of their minds, as if they had never drunk alcohol before. Perhaps they hadn't, or at least didn't know their limits the way Hizaki did.

 

“You've been naughty today, haven't you,” Kamijo teased, as he shut the bedroom door behind them. “Going off with Jasmine like that, making up stories of how you didn't get along.”

“I didn't want you to think we might become friends,” Hizaki answered. The walls had ears, he'd been foolish to think that Kamijo wouldn't have someone listening in to every word that was said.

“And going through my phone?” Kamijo asked, “What was your excuse for that?”

“The same as yours,” Hizaki challenged, “You're the one who hacked the school database. Is it wrong to be curious?”

“No,” Kamijo replied, tossing the phone to Hizaki and allowing him to read his own profile. Quietly Hizaki read the words, that only backed up what Kamijo had already told him. Perhaps Kamijo had altered his own profile, but it didn't seem like he would have bothered. “You don't trust me Hizaki. You've let the lies into your mind.”

“I haven't,” Hizaki protested. Was Kamijo angry at him? It was impossible to tell. “It's just I barely know you. You must understand how dangerous some of the boys here can be.”

“You care little for danger,” Kamijo scolded, placing his hands firmly on Hizaki's shoulders. “You flirt with it even. Your words won't save you from my wrath, but there is another way you can appease me.”

“Gladly,” Hizaki answered, dropping to his knees and reaching over for Kamijo's crotch. The other was drunk and horny, this he could understand. With practised ease he took the other's length in his mouth finding it not so different to what he had already known. His thoughts however were elsewhere. How was he supposed to uncover the mystery of Jasmine, if Kamijo knew everything that he did?

I need to remove the suspicion, Hizaki decided as he felt the other cum into his mouth. Make him so sure I no longer care that he'll forget to watch. He swallowed and stared up at the other with his sweetest smile. Young and innocent, that was all he was. He knew how to act this part, even for a man who knew he was anything but.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Hizaki sat beside Masashi, doing his best to ignore the violent fight that had broken out at the other end of the bar. If his lover didn't react, then there was nothing to fear. He was being tested, not by Masashi but everyone else in the room. To show fear would be to show weakness, if he was weak then Masashi would be seen as weak too.

As a bar stool landed on the table in front of them, Masashi finally reacted to the commotion, if only to complain about his spilt drink. Tensions ran high as he demanded another but the men quickly backed down.

“Now get out of here,” Masashi snapped at them, returning to Hizaki with a scowl. Hizaki hated this side of him, when he was acting tough for his peers. There were no pet names here, no affection. Just lewd jokes and the testing of men's resolve.

“Frowns don't suit you,” Hizaki said in a teasing tone. Lightly he brushed his lips against the other. He felt the other relax for him, Masashi's hand reaching down and taking Hizaki's own. His kiss had been a cry for comfort, their secret cue that things had gotten out of hand.

“Well then,” Masashi said, handing the drink to one of his friends, “Perhaps we should go to my room where you can make me smile?”

“And how am I meant to do that?” Hizaki asked, with false innocence and charm.

“I can think of a way,” Masashi promised. Flirtatiously they made for his hotel room, the door shutting them into the sanctuary at last. “You did well, my Princess. I couldn't be prouder.”

“I can't take all the credit,” Hizaki said, wrapping an arm around his lover. “You're the one who taught me how to act.”

“A skill you'll need to use frequently, if you are to be with me,” Masashi warned. “Play the innocent. Sweet, childlike, incapable of harm. Let me take care of the rest.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“You're the one who told him,” Hizaki accused as he caught Yuki alone, the morning after the party. It seemed many of the other students were still in bed, nursing hangovers, at very least only Yuki and himself had made it to the communal lounge.

“About the phone?” Yuki asked, “Of course I was the one who told him. He asked me to monitor you. I'm disappointed.”

“That I looked?” Hizaki replied, not sure if he should be angry or scared.

“That you're not smarter,” Yuki corrected, “You really thought you wouldn't be tested?”

“You told him about Jasmine too,” Hizaki continued.

“Now that one has nothing to do with me,” Yuki answered. “Half of this dorm do as he asks, it could have been anyone.”

“Right, the Prince of Versailles,” Hizaki remembered. “Why did you do it? You told me I was under your protection.”

“Because it was harmless,” Yuki answered. “He already expected that you would be looking into things.”

“Can I even trust you?” Hizaki demanded. Yuki knew that his love for Masashi hadn't faded, if Kamijo was to find out he would be in serious trouble.

“With your life,” Yuki answered. “Stop glaring at me, it's not pleasant. I did a tiny favour for a friend and you act this way. Unless... did he hurt you?”

“No, he didn't hurt me,” Hizaki confessed. “I'm not sure he was even mad.”

“You'd know if he was,” Yuki replied. “My Father is waiting at the gates, so I'll see you around.” Begrudgingly Hizaki let the other go, still put out by Yuki's obvious divided loyalty. It was only then that Teru made his appearance, looking perfectly healthy though perhaps a little tired.

“You know Yuki will always side with Kamijo,” Teru remarked, “They've been best friends since before I joined this school.”

“His loyalty is an enigma,” Hizaki answered. “Perhaps he has none. Only his conscious is his guide.”

“Then we're all doomed,” Teru said, with a pleasant laugh. “Yuki cares little about good and bad.”

“He has his own code,” Hizaki answered, thinking of Yuki's promise of protection. That meant something, no matter what Teru might think. “You don't seem hungover?”

“I didn't drink,” Teru answered, “But you did and yet you're doing pretty well. You're up at least.”

“I can handle my alcohol,” Hizaki replied. In truth he hadn't drunk nearly as much as Kamijo and then had the sense to wash it down with water before going to sleep. A couple of pain killers was all he needed, the rest of the dorm wouldn't show themselves for hours. If only Kamijo had gotten drunk too, perhaps then he could spend the day with Teru and uncover some secrets, but the Prince had wanted to drive home. Right now upsetting Kamijo was the very last thing he should do. He had already failed two tests, he couldn't fail a third.

“Do you have plans today?” Teru asked.

“Kamijo is taking me to buy some things for my dorm,” Hizaki answered, choosing to ignore Teru's disproving look.

“Tomorrow?” Teru prompted.

“Can I get back to you on that?” Hizaki asked, surprised by his own guilt at turning the other down. When did he care about anyone other than Masashi and himself? It was just that Teru was so sweet, so likeable and wore his rejection so blatantly.

“Sure,” Teru agreed, with an expression that looked like Hizaki had just kicked a puppy. “Can I have your guitar? I'll paint it today.”

“Yes, of course,” Hizaki answered, his guilt only growing. “We can do something tomorrow, I just need to find out when.”

“Yeah, of course,” Teru answered, as if he didn't quite believe Hizaki's words.

“I mean it,” Hizaki prompted.

“Until Kamijo tells you not to,” Teru retorted. “He won't let you hang out with me, not unless you stand your ground.”

“Kamijo doesn't own me,” Hizaki retorted, Teru's words hitting a little too close to home.

 

With a contented sigh, Hizaki settled down beside Kamijo on his sofa, all previous concerns forgotten. They'd had a great day, shopping, eating lunch at an expensive little cafe and even finding time to walk around a local historical mansion. Kamijo had proven to be more than a little educated on historical subjects, a genuine pleasure to be around.

'He would be a great friend', Hizaki found himself thinking as Kamijo pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wasn't feeling the passion, not like he had with Masashi, but it was still nice. He could more than settle with Kamijo for the time being.

“I could devour you whole,” Kamijo whispered, “Would you like that? To be mine forever, for all eternity. Never to leave your side?”

“No,” Hizaki answered, surprised by Kamijo's sudden dark expression. He hid it well, but for a moment he had seen the other's annoyance. “I'd like some freedoms you know. Wouldn't you get bored always having me around.”

“Some freedoms,” Kamijo relented, “I suppose it's only fair.”

“Which is why I can't spend all day with you tomorrow,” Hizaki added. “It's not that I'm ungrateful, or don't want to be around you but... well don't I deserve some friends?”

“They're not worthy of you,” Kamijo answered. “But perhaps you're right to torture me with your absence. Just as long as this friend isn't Teru, I'll know if it is.”

“It is,” Hizaki confessed. “He's painting my guitar and...”

“I will not tolerate this!” Kamijo snapped, his anger overflowing now. “You will not hang around with that boy! He's a liar, a cheat, a manipulator and everything bad!”

“He won't turn me against you,” Hizaki promised, interrupting the angry tirade. “You'll see. I'll meet with you in the afternoon, just a few hours with him. Nothing between us will change.”

“I will not allow you to hang out with him,” Kamijo snapped, overpower Hizaki and pinning him down on the sofa beneath him. “If you won't see reason, perhaps I should keep you here?”

“You'd abuse a man, who would give everything to you willingly?” Hizaki questioned, his heart racing as he realised just how strong the other was. He'd been comparing Kamijo to Masashi too much, underestimated the danger. Perhaps he'd been safer with Masashi, the other had never developed such anger over mere jealousy. Masashi had rarely been jealous at all. “All I want is a few hours with another!”

“With Teru,” Kamijo corrected. “A man you know I despise.”

“Why do you hate him?” Hizaki asked, “What happened between you, Jasmine and Teru to spark such hatred?”

“He intentionally turned Jasmine against me,” Kamijo answered, releasing his pressure on Hizaki a little.

“He won't do that to me,” Hizaki promised. “I know you've been hurt before, but I won't hurt you. I promise I'll return to you. I really like you, nothing about this is fake at all but you will need to do slightly more than buy me thing to keep me happy. This is one of those things.”

“Don't believe his wicked words,” Kamijo finally consented. “And don't be late, I'll be at the front gates at 1PM, waiting for you.”

“There's that kind heart I know,” Hizaki teased, imitating a kiss that quickly moved southwards. By the time he was done Kamijo had forgotten their dispute, but Hizaki hadn't. This was the last time he was going to challenge Kamijo head on, hopefully now he had set the rules he wouldn't have to.

 

“He really allowed this?” Teru asked as Hizaki knocked on his bedroom door. “For real?”

“Yes, for real,” Hizaki reassured him as he stepped into the room. He'd never truly been in Teru's room before, so took his time admiring the artwork decorating the walls. “You made all this?”

“Yes,” Teru answered, “I like to draw and paint. Your guitar is done by the way, but it's still drying.”

“Can I see?” Hizaki asked, smiling as the instrument was revealed. Teru had done an amazing job, surpassing even the drawing. “It's beautiful.”

“Like you,” Teru answered, blushing as he realised what he said. “I mean... well, just that. You are beautiful. Not that I'm chasing after you or anything. I bet that's what Kamijo accused me of.”

“Kamijo likes you about as much as you like him,” Hizaki answered. The dorm will be watching, he reminded himself. They needed to be in public, so that the prying eyes had nothing alarming to share. “But I don't let others influence my decisions.”

“Perhaps not,” Teru agreed. “Is there anything you want to do today?”

“You think they'll let you hook your PlayStation up to the big TV downstairs?” Hizaki asked, noticing that Teru had the very console he had been forced to leave behind.

“If we get there first it's ours,” Teru declared, “That's the rule of the dorm!”

Luckily they were the first ones to the TV and after a few minutes were able to sit back and play a random racing game Teru had requested. He wasn't too surprised that Teru could beat him so easily, it was his game and he didn't play much of the genre. Distracting himself from his failures he began to ask Teru a variety of questions, about the school, the other kids, his other hobbies and interests.

“I can't say I'd take you to be a fan of this game,” Hizaki commented, after Teru had told him how much he had hated the wood work class at his old school.

“Jasmine is the fan,” Teru answered, “He's obsessed with cars, knows all about them. All I like is a couple of the games he introduced me too.”

“Those we love always do seem to influence us in surprising ways,” Hizaki agreed. He requested a change of game, tired of loosing, to which Teru obliged. He was just changing disks when Yuki appeared in the doorway, silently watching for a moment before typing something into his phone. A message to Kamijo, or just a coincidence?

“Do you want to join us?” Hizaki asked, wanting Yuki to know he had been caught. The other didn't react, perhaps entirely innocent of spying.

“That depends, what are you playing?” Yuki asked. Accepting the answer he went upstairs to collet a controller so that he could join in.

“Yuki never joins in,” Teru commented in surprise.

“I'm sorry, is it a problem?” Hizaki asked. He'd just wanted to include the other man, nothing more.

“Oh no,” Teru answered. “Truth is, Yuki used to be a good friend before... I guess he just wants to get to know you?”

“Perhaps,” Hizaki answered, smiling when Yuki joined them, only to find that the older boy was able to leave them both in the dust. So much for his chance of winning.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“You always say that!” Complained Hizaki's best friend, Juka.

“Because I always am busy!” Hizaki protested. “I can't just drop everything because you ask me to.”

“You're seeing him again, aren't you?” Juka accused. Well aware Hizaki had an older boyfriend, believing it was only by a couple of years. “Well I've had it. I won't be an alibi for you any longer. If your parents ask where you are, it won't be with me! That's why you're still friends with me, isn't it? You just want an excuse!”

“Juka, that's not...” Hizaki protested, his denial falling flat. The truth was his relationship with Juka had been diminishing a lot of late. He never felt like spending time with his former friend, his childish antics now irritating when once they had been funny. They'd grown apart, perhaps they always would have, Masashi nothing but a catalyst for the inevitable.

“You can't even say it,” Juka scoffed, pushing past Hizaki and storming out of the school. Angrily Hizaki slammed his locker shut, jumping when he saw a blond boy watching him. He recognised this boy as Zin, a fellow student but one he wouldn't have noticed had it not been for the man he was dating. Hizaki didn't know his name, but knew he was Yakuza and sometimes ran in Masashi's circle.

“He has a crush on you,” Zin remarked. “That's why he's so mad that you have a boyfriend.”

“Juka?” Hizaki asked, refusing to accept the concept, “He's just mad that we don't spend as much time together any more.”

“Because he has a crush on you,” Zin finished. “Anyway, if you want to tell your parents that you're with me, that's fine. I'll be at the party tonight though.”

“See you around,” Hizaki answered as Zin walked past. He was surprised that Zin was being so friendly, Masashi certainly didn't get on with Zin's lover, but he wasn't going to complain. No, he was going to use this offer of friendship to his full advantage. Tonight he would be making a new friend, or so his parents would believe.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The school week had passed without incident, with Hizaki slipping into a routine of sitting with Teru at lunch. At first Kamijo had glared, but after Hizaki had made a show of adoration that evening it seemed accepted that he would always return to Kamijo by the end of the day. He spent such evenings enjoying the other's company and finishing the homework he had been given, which was never a lot and honestly only ever extra information from the lesson before.

By the end of the week Kamijo seemed to have changed in his attitude towards Hizaki's requests for time apart. It was like he had relaxed, now that he knew Hizaki's affection wasn't as fake as he had once feared. Perhaps he was convinced that Hizaki would stay with him, at very least he seemed to have lost his jealous anger. It was a relief, if Hizaki was to be honest with himself, for that anger had scared him.

It was about ten minutes to lunch time on the Friday when he was called to the principal's office. Surprised he left his class and walked down the decorative halls to wait outside. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't think of anything he had done that other students had not.

As the lunch bell rang he was called inside, and nervously took a seat across from the principal. The last time he had been hear he had been angry, hating this man and all he represented. This time he felt merely nervous. To his surprise he was concerned that he may be asked to leave, how things had changed.

“Good morning, or is it afternoon?” The principal asked with a smile, for the clock on his desk read twelve exactly. “We're kind of in limbo, aren't we?”

“I guess we are,” Hizaki agreed, fiddling with the hem of his skirt as he waited for the principal to explain why he was here. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

“I have a request from your mother to visit this weekend,” The principal explained. “Do you want to see her? I can easily keep family away until the official visiting day, in a few weeks.”

“My mother, yes, father, no,” Hizaki answered, pleased to see the principal take a note of the fact.

“Your mother will be here on Saturday at ten,” The principal reassured him. “She made no mention of your father, but I will advise her that I do not believe a strong male presence is what you need right now. I have my ways of keeping unwanted parents away.” He finished with a wink.

“Thank you,” Hizaki answered. He'd truly misread this man on their first meeting, he was far from the cruel authoritarian he had once appeared.

“We have rules for such events,” The principal concluded, quickly giving Hizaki the low down that boiled down to 'make sure this school appears to be a positive environment'.

“I'll warn the dorm,” Hizaki promised, soon allowed to leave and join his friends for lunch.

 

“You're mother is coming?” Kamijo repeated as Hizaki shared the news. “Is this good or bad?”

“A little of both,” Hizaki admitted. “She was so angry, with me but then when father wanted to send me here she was so sad. I think she must really miss me, to want to come so soon.”

“Or worried,” Kamijo added. “My parents came when I'd been here for a week, if only to make sure the other students weren't taking advantage of the family money through me. That's all they care about, well that and the family name.”

“You don't think they love you?” Hizaki asked, as mad as he was with his father, his love was never in doubt.

“Not enough,” Kamijo muttered, “Who cares about their feelings anyway, what I care about is yours. Does it concern you that your mother is coming?”

“It may be a little awkward, but I'm glad she's coming,” Hizaki relented. “I don't even know what to wear. My father so explicitly forbade me from the clothes I wanted. If she learns you're buying me things... but anything else just isn't me.”

“Well it looks like Teru is good for something,” Kamijo remarked, “The dress he gave you will be perfect.”

“She'll be angry,” Hizaki protested.

“And?” Kamijo asked, “This school encourages self expression, it's part of the process.”

“I thought the process was to do as you liked, then pretend you're good to the outside world.” Hizaki said, giving Kamijo a curious look.

“Exactly,” Kamijo answered, “Well I won't make this decision for you. You wanted freedom.”

“You can be so cruel!” Hizaki complained.

“I've been told that before,” Kamijo answered, unconcerned by the accusation. “But enough of such matters. Am I you friend or boyfriend?”

“What?!” Hizaki stammered, wondering if this was another test. Had he already failed? Would he unleash the beast that had remained quiet for so long. He didn't want to make Kamijo angry.

“When you introduce your mentor to your mother,” Kamijo prompted. Mentor? Did he plan to follow Hizaki around all day? He was cocky to invite himself along, but if he was to wear a dress he wouldn't mind the moral support.

“I've been here two weeks, best not to worry her so soon on the matter of boyfriends,” Hizaki decided, “But if she is to believe that may soon be the case, I have no issues.”

“I'll be your friend, this time.” Kamijo promised, his voice not unkind but hinting at a warning. There was only so long that he was going to play pretend.

 

Teru caught him outside of his room, on his way to see his mother. Hizaki didn't miss the surprise in his eyes that he was wearing Jasmine's dress but let the matter slide. Teru mustn't have believed his lie about wanting to keep the dress for special occasions, it was nice to prove his doubts wrong. Even though Teru's worries had been the reality.

“Are you on your way to your mother?” Teru asked, “I thought she refused to let you dress this way?”

“That was father,” Hizaki answered, “I don't know what my mother thinks.”

“It may antagonise her,” Teru warned, but Hizaki merely shrugged and made his excused to leave. Nobody expected him to be the model student right away, in fact it was more believable if he was rebelling a little.

He hurried to the front gates, spotting his mother on the other side straight away. Her smile wavered as she took in her son's appearance before turning into a more stoic expression. She hated this? Well that was just to bad.

“I thought we discussed this,” His mother said, with a frustrated sigh. “What your father will say when I tell him I don't know. Really Hizaki, you should go and change right now! You haven't learnt a thing.”

“This is who I am,” Hizaki responded, surprised by the anger he was feeling. He'd never really discussed how he felt with his mother, his father was always getting in the way. “I dress like this and I suck cock and I like it! Nothing you can do can change me! You can't make me be your perfect little heterosexual son! You and father act like this is a choice, but it's not and while we're on it, my love for Masashi was real and he loved me too. You act like he's some kind of sexual predator but he wasn't! He's only a few years older than me.”

“Will you let me speak?” Hizaki's mother interrupted.

“Oh of course,” Hizaki said, “That's all you and father do.”

“I can see that you're angry with us,” His mother said, “I can even understand why, but know that I for one don't have a problem with you being gay. Just, why must you dress this way? A man who wants a girl will never be the right man for you. Can't you find a boy, your own age, who likes you for who you are?”

“This is who I am,” Hizaki retorted, ready to snap at his mother again but holding his anger in check as he saw Kamijo's car pulling up. He didn't want to have this conversation in front of the other boy, this wasn't the time or place. “So no, I won't change.”

“The school allows this?” His mother questioned, “They gave you a boy's uniform for a reason.”

“Whatever,” Hizaki muttered, going to greet Kamijo as he got out of his car. “Mother, I'd like you to meet my mentor, Kamijo.”

“Your mentor is a boy named Yuki,” His mother answered, giving Kamijo a suspicious look.

“You're quite right of course,” Kamijo said, with a pleasant smile. “But I am in the year above and have taken Hizaki under my wing, so to speak. I trust this isn't a problem?”

“I don't know about this,” Came the answer, as she laid eyes on Kamijo's car. “My son has made a habit of obtaining things from rich men.”

“Everything I have is a gift from my parents, I have no access to the family money,” Kamijo reassured her. “Hizaki is well aware of this, as I am well aware of his past. He knows exactly where I came from, what I did to end up here.”

“Which is?” His mother prompted.

“I don't like talking about it, it makes me ashamed to admit I once behaved that way,” Kamijo said, lies rolling of his tongue so smoothly that even Hizaki almost believed them. “But as I can see you're worried about your son, I will confess that I got myself in trouble for a variety of hacking incidents. Childish pranks really.”

“Thank you for being so honest,” Hizaki's mother answered.

“There's no need to worry about Hizaki, he's in good hands,” Kamijo promised her, his gaze on Hizaki as he spoke. Such an actor, Hizaki thought, he could see the other planting the seeds of a romance right in front of his mother. She was buying it too, glancing between the two of them as she began to suspect what was going on.

“Perhaps then you could advise Hizaki on something more appropriate to wear?” His mother suggested.

“We prefer to choose our battles here,” Kamijo explained, “By allowing this kind of freedom it helps quell more destructive behaviour. This school teaches us to make our own decisions, based on how they affect those around us. Hizaki's outfit is quite harmless. If I may, could I ask you what it is that makes you think of this as dangerous?”

“It's led my son down a dark path before,” His mother protested.

“The outfit, or your son's choices?” Kamijo prompted. “Again, if I may, wouldn't it be best to spend your time here enjoying your time with Hizaki?”

“I suppose you're right,” His mother said, with a sigh. “You've got a politician's tongue, you could make anyone believe anything.”

“Well that may be true,” Kamijo answered, with his charismatic smile. “Do you think I could use this talent to talk my way into spending the day with the two of you? I feel it may put your mind at ease if you get to know the company that Hizaki keeps here.”

“That would be agreeable,” Hizaki's mother answered, clearly quite taken by Kamijo. Hizaki too was impressed with the other boy. Quite happy to enjoy the company of a boy able to disarm the most emotionally charged situations.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Hizaki let out a soft moan as he felt Masashi entering him, the sensation somewhere between pressure and pain at first before giving in to pure pleasure. He clung to the other as his body arched upwards for more. In this moment he felt complete. He wanted the moment to last forever, but of course it couldn't. Eventually this passion would end, and he'd be forced to return to reality.

“Can't you stay,” Hizaki found himself begging only ten minutes later, as he lay on the bed watching Masashi dress to leave.

“You're parents will be home, I need to go,” Masashi reminded him. Reluctantly Hizaki slipped out of bed too and picked up his discarded clothes. He dressed, wrapping his arms around Masashi as they kissed goodbye.

The sounds of a car door closing outside made him rush to the window, his mother was home early. Her hands filled with shopping bags from a nearby supermarket. Desperately he thought of a lie, but Masashi was already pulling a school book open and encouraging Hizaki to sit down.

“Hizaki?” His mother called up the stairs. Hizaki called down a greeting and glanced at the note Masashi had quickly scribbled down. “Who's your guest?”

“He's the brother of a guy from school,” Hizaki called down. “He's here to help me with my English homework.”

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs as his mother came to join them, giving Masashi a wary smile that turned friendly when Masashi politely greeted her. They chattered quickly, before his mother left them to study in peace. She had no clue why Masashi was really here, which was surely for the best.

“I guess I can stay, just for awhile,” Masashi whispered, his hand sliding up Hizaki's thigh. The other had no intention of studying, but neither did Hizaki. With a sigh he settled against the other, focused on the sounds downstairs as his length was brought back to life. “Tell me how you feel, in English.”

“It feels good,” Hizaki got out, struggling to find the words in a foreign tongue, distracted as he was.

“Tomorrow you will meet me at the park,” Masashi described in English, making plans for a day that would be anything but innocent. By the time he was done, Hizaki's orgasm hit, spraying cum across the other's hand as well as his own thighs. He felt the fingers being pushed into his mouth, and obediently licked them clean.

With a smirk Masashi left the room, politely saying goodbye to Hizaki's mother before he left. She liked him that day, before she knew the truth, but back then she trusted Hizaki too.

 


	8. Chapter 8

                Hizaki sat beside Kamijo wearing a smile on his face. It really had been a good day with his mother, who was now treating them to dinner before she went home. Kamijo had clearly swept her off her feet with his charm and mature attitude, she’d even gone as far to inform him that he was a good influence! His mother was a fool, even he could see that Kamijo was anything but the charming gentleman he pretended to be, but he would do nothing to correct her. Let her think that being with Kamijo was good for him, at very least it helped with his collection of fine clothes.

                He felt Kamijo’s hand on his thigh, slipping up the skirt just enough to be suggestive. Nervously he placed his hand over the other’s, not wanting him to proceed further. He almost wanted to scold Kamijo for his actions, but secretly found the other’s attention flattering. Was he really so irresistible?

                “The two of you are more than friends,” His mother suddenly concluded. In a moment of panic Hizaki wondered if she had seen Kamijo’s hand, before realising she was only reacting to something that Kamijo had said. Why did his mother have to be so perspective on this, and so blind on Kamijo’s true nature?

                “Mother!” Hizaki scolded.

                “Don’t think you can fool me,” She replied.

                “I’m sorry,” Kamijo apologised, “I know it’s fast and you probably think I’m too old for your son, but really I care very much for Hizaki and its still very early days.”

                “Of course, it is,” She answered, “Well I won’t stop this young love, your father will probably give you grief enough.”

                “Do you think that’s fair?” Kamijo asked, “I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but surely if you and your husband could find a way to support who Hizaki is, he’d have more of an idea of how to behave?”

                “I don’t what you mean,” She answered, more confused than angry.

                “If Hizaki’s father scolds Hizaki for being gay, for dressing the way he does, if this is deemed as wrong, well then what meaning does it mean to Hizaki when you discuss things that truly are?” Kamijo asked. “I don’t mean to tell you how to parent your son, but I know Hizaki is a sweet boy. I don’t want to see him returning to the sins in his past.”

                “I can speak for myself!” Hizaki protested, but it was more for show than a real complaint. He already knew where Kamijo was going with this, but of course his mother was blind to the other’s manipulation.

                “Of course, you can,” Kamijo reassured him, “Just like I know you have the sense to make the right decisions.”

                “Hizaki dear,” His mother answered, “I will speak to your father and try to get him to come around. Kamijo is a clever boy, perhaps too clever, I concede your point.”

                “So, you’ll send my clothes?” Hizaki asked hopefully.

                “Perhaps,” His mother answered. “Don’t push your luck, I’ve already given my blessing on this love.”

 

                Giggling Hizaki fell to the bed, thoroughly enjoying Kamijo’s attention. The other had been all over him the moment his mother had left, barely able to wait until they were in his bedroom. Feeling grateful for the way the other had steered his mother’s attitude that day, Hizaki gave back everything the other had to give. He’d give the other the greatest blow-job of his life, he decided, only finding the other rolling him over and pulling a bottle of lube from the drawer.

                “I need you so bad,” Kamijo moaned, pulling Hizaki’s skirts up and his underwear down. Surprised the other wanted to do this, for Hizaki knew that the other was mostly straight, he repositioned himself ready for the other. It had been months since he had done this with Masashi, he hoped his body would still take it well.

                “You can have me,” Hizaki promised, burying his face in his hands as Kamijo’s fingers slid inside him. It felt good, it always did, and Kamijo seemed to know what he was doing. Relaxing his body he felt the other stretching him, letting pleasure wash over him in gentle waves. It was only as he felt the other’s cock against him that he began to protest.

                “Kamijo no!” He begged, trying to move but finding himself pinned to the bed.

                “Don’t be a cock tease,” Kamijo snarled, though he did stop his actions, his anger was radiating from him. “I know you’ve done this before, don’t play the shy virgin.”

                “Use a condom,” Hizaki scolded. Why must Kamijo ruin this?

                “I don’t have any,” Kamijo answered, with a frustrated sigh. He let Hizaki go though, much to the other’s relief. Perhaps he wouldn’t have forced this, though Hizaki still had concerns that he might.

                “There’s a box in the front pocket of my bag,” Hizaki answered, repositioning himself slightly as Kamijo went to fetch them. No point worrying about things, the situation was defused and they were both getting what they wanted.

                Kamijo returned quickly and Hizaki felt himself being filled. He moaned quietly as the other took his pleasure, enjoying everything though not really in the moment. Perhaps Kamijo had ruined this, or maybe there never would have been the spark? He had loved Masashi, adored him, they had a chemistry that couldn’t be replicated. Not like this, certainly not with Kamijo.

                Frustrated he wrapped his hand around his own length, something Masashi would have done for him, and brought himself to completion even as Kamijo gave him a lingering kiss and went to shower. He felt cheap now, for the first time wondering if this was worth the endless gifts. If his mother sent his clothes, would he even need Kamijo? Would he want him?

                It was the other’s anger that had ruined things, Hizaki decided as he straightened up his clothes and went to wash his hand in the kitchen sink. He’d felt the passion before, the excitement and the spark that had been missing. Even so, he said his goodbyes to Kamijo through the bathroom door and returned to his dorm to sleep alone.

 

                “You have so many parcels!” Teru exclaimed, as he and Hizaki entered the dorm one day after school. It was true, there were four large boxes waiting for him. Most light enough to be his clothes, though one was heavier. They’d been hand delivered too, Hizaki noted, for they bore no posting stamps. Just his name.

                “My Mother must have sent me some of my things,” Hizaki concluded with a smile. Together they carried the boxes upstairs and began to open them up. Hizaki could hardly believe that he would see the clothes Masashi had bought him again, surprised they hadn’t been destroyed.

                He picked up one dress and felt tears forming, the first dress that had been bought for him. The tears began to fall and helplessly he sat on the bed, staring at the cloth in his hands.

                “Hizaki?” Teru asked worried, quickly joining the other and wrapping an arm over his shoulders. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

                “Just memories,” Hizaki reassured him, the sharp pain of loosing his lover very much real. He wiped his eyes and reassured Teru he would be all right. He didn’t want to cry in front of the other and felt embarrassed that he had.

                “If you need to be alone, just tell me,” Teru offered. Shaking his head Hizaki got back up to open the heavier box. Inside he found his PlayStation and games, CD’s that his father had deemed inappropriate and even his laptop. Shocked at the last he wondered if the machine had been wiped.

                “Do we have wifi?” Hizaki asked, as he switched the computer on and found all his folders as he had left them.

                “Yes,” Teru answered, “But you need to request it from head office. They don’t give it out to everyone. You should be fine. Oh, who’s this gorgeous man!”

                “An old friend,” Hizaki answered, quickly closing the photo of Masashi. They were all here, all of them! His mother clearly hadn’t found them, did his father even know that these things had been sent to him?

                “Keeping him all to yourself,” Teru complained, “Whatever, I have Jasmine. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Jasmine is performing on Thursday night, he wants to know if you would like to come?”

                “I would,” Hizaki answered without hesitation. He was still disappointed with Kamijo, who now seemed to have no issues with using his body for sexual relief. Perhaps he should say something, though what could he say that wouldn’t trigger the other’s anger? He knew he was a sexual outlet for the other, their entire agreement was based around this fact, he’d just thought Kamijo would have been nicer. That the other genuinely wanted him as a friend.

                “Really?” Teru asked. “You don’t need to ask Kamijo?”

                “Leave Kamijo to me,” Hizaki reassured him. At very least the one good thing sleeping with Kamijo had done was to make the other trust him more.

                “Rather you than me,” Teru muttered, suddenly growing quiet as he handed Hizaki a box of condoms from one of the boxes. His mother was unbelievable! Though he supposed it was nice for her to send this sign of her support.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

                Hizaki smiled shyly as he felt the zip on the back of his dress come down. He’d never slept with a man before, had no idea what he was doing, but Masashi was just as gentle as he always was. He stepped out of the cloth around his ankles and with trembling fingers, attempted to unbutton Masashi’s shirt.

                “You don’t have to, if you’re not ready,” Masashi said gently. Shaking his head, Hizaki proceed with his efforts.

                “I’m ready,” Hizaki reassured him, pushing the shirt off Masashi’s shoulders. His eyes lay on the revealed tattoo, a sign of danger and yet he had never feared Masashi. Not really, though part of him wondered if he should.

                “It’s your decision,” Masashi promised, “You can back out at any time.”

                “No, I won’t back out,” Hizaki answered, kissing Masashi gently. Carefully he stripped the other naked, allowing his own body to be fully revealed in return.

                “Lie on the bed then,” Masashi said, picking up the lube he had shown Hizaki earlier. The smile still on his face, Hizaki lay down and spread his legs. He had no idea what to expect, but as the other’s long finger slid inside he quickly realised that this was going to be amazing. Despite himself he let out a quiet moan, his body crying out for more. It was like Masashi had known exactly where to touch him to make him feel this way, for his finger stroked the spot again and again.

                “Oh, it feels so good,” Hizaki gasped, experiencing sensations far from what he expected. In the videos he had watched online the men always seemed to be in such pain. He’d shared the concern with Masashi, who had scoffed at the notion. Only men who didn’t know what they were doing caused pain, or those with partners who enjoyed it.

                “I told you it would,” Masashi teased him, sliding a second finger beside the first. This didn’t hurt either, or the third. Even the other’s impressive manhood felt just right inside him. The other filled him, stretched him but never caused pain.

                “This is so good,” Hizaki gasped, moaning louder as he felt the other’s hand around his aching length. His world had dissolved into pleasure, he couldn’t imagine ever enjoying anything else again. No wonder people got so obsessed with sex, if it felt this way he couldn’t blame them. How had Masashi waited so long? Just another sign of his endless patience and love.

                “I promised you’d enjoy it,” Masashi reminded him. “I always keep my promises.”

                “I never doubted you,” Hizaki answered, between moans. Masashi’s love was undeniable and he would return it all.


	9. Chapter 9

                Kamijo hadn’t been happy for him to attend Jasmine’s show, but Hizaki had smiled sweetly and reminded him of his promise to give him freedom. Begrudgingly Kamijo had let him go, but not without plenty of warnings about both Teru and Jasmine, and a general negative attitude towards the whole event.

                Despite this, Hizaki was all smiles when Jasmine’s car pulled up to pick him and Teru up. He greeted the older boy with a hug and received a dramatic kiss to his cheek. This he was sure would get back to Kamijo, for many boys from the dorm were hanging around the school gates. Whatever, it was just an innocent kiss.

                “You look stunning,” Jasmine remarked, “Let me guess, Kamijo bought that for you?”

                “Actually, this is a dress from home, my mother finally came around to the idea,” Hizaki answered, not bothering to go into who had bought it for him. Masashi had adored him in this outfit, the dress being the very reason that his nickname of ‘princess’ had stuck.

                “You should see how much he has,” Teru added. “It’s amazing!”

                “If you want to wear…” Jasmine began.

                “No,” Teru interrupted, glancing in Hizaki’s direction before quickly changing the subject. What had that been about? From the sounds of things Teru had once cross-dressed too. Why then had he never mentioned it? Intrigued Hizaki sat quietly, listening to the conversation but not really taking part. He could imagine Teru in a dress, perhaps it would even suit him, or perhaps not. It was impossible to tell. Teru had always been boyish to him, sweet and innocent with big eyes that would always make him look somewhat childish. Not a woman, but perhaps a younger girl?

                “You’re quite today,” Teru suddenly noticed. “Everything OK?”

                “If The Beast gave you trouble for coming tonight, let me know,” Jasmine added. The Beast? Oh, Kamijo.

                “Kamijo doesn’t mind that I’m here,” Hizaki half lied. “I was just deep in thought.”

                “You sure?” Jasmine asked, “Doesn’t sound like him.” Jasmine added, somehow turning ‘him’ into a dirty word.

                “He’s been nice to Hizaki,” Teru informed Jasmine. “Maybe he’s learnt.”

                “What did he do?” Hizaki asked, greeted only by silence.

                “We’re here,” Jasmine declared, parking his car on a side street. Getting the hint Hizaki followed him down the street, sure now that Jasmine had parked early to end the conversation. When they reached the doors Jasmine slipped around the back, leaving Teru to show Hizaki inside. He had VIP tickets, which turned out only meant they were guaranteed a table.

                “We’re early, so pretty much anywhere will be fine,” Teru promised, leading them to a table for two near the stage. Whilst Hizaki waited, he fetched two none alcoholic drinks and started a conversation in regards to the various performers and their acts. He was so passionate about everything, so proud of Jasmine. Several times people stopped to greet him, most seeming to be the partners of the various performers. Hizaki let Teru chat on, liking how passionate and committed he was about everything. He imagined what it would like if he was a star, a guitarist perhaps. Would he have a boyfriend so loyal, or would his boyfriend be on the stage right beside him?

                Realising he was picturing Teru, he was more than relieved to find the show had begun. What had come over him? Was it just that Teru was sat here beside him, in this rather romantic atmosphere? What a fool, Teru was taken and he had a boyfriend of his own, although one he knew he didn’t love.

                Ignoring his inner turmoil, he watched the acts on stage with genuine appreciation. Whilst this was a drag show, every man on stage had some skill that made them different and unique. He could see why a magician would feel at home here.

                Jasmine was second to last on the stage, clearly talented with charm and a commanding stage presence. He used some of the other acts for assistance, but most of his tricks involved those in the audience. Hizaki found himself called up for the last trick, knowing well he hadn’t been chosen by accident.

                “This is my friend, Hizaki,” Jasmine introduced him to the audience. Making a few jokes about placing him in the crowd. The trick though clearly couldn’t have been faked this way, and Hizaki was left stunned as he returned to his seat.

                “He’s good, isn’t he?” Teru teased, stirring the melting ice that remained in his glass.

                “I didn’t expect him to be so talented,” Hizaki confessed, clapping as Jasmine left the stage and the final act took his place. In his opinion, Jasmine had been better than these men, but perhaps he was biased. He applauded anyway, noting that the applause was quieter this time.

                “Why are they the last act?” Hizaki whispered, as the lights turned on and the crowds began to leave. “Shouldn’t it be the best?”

                “They think they are,” Teru answered, “And the red-haired man is sleeping with the club’s owners.”

                “Both of them?” Hizaki asked, surprised by the news.

                “The woman is his girlfriend,” Teru explained, “She likes to watch him sleep with her business partner. Does this shock you?”

                “No, I know other’s who enjoy such things.” Hizaki answered. The answer seemed to surprise Teru, but he made no comment on the matter.

                “Jasmine wants to meet us at his car,” Teru explained. Nodding Hizaki followed him outside, shivering slightly in the cold night air. The plan was for them to sleep over at Jasmine’s apartment, before being driven back to school next day. He only hoped Jasmine would be quick to join them.

 

                Jasmine’s apartment was small, with only one bedroom, but it was well decorated and felt like a much loved home. The sofa had been pulled out into a bed, so the three of them sat on the edge to continue their discussion. He was going to be tired tomorrow, Hizaki reflected, perhaps he should suggest skipping their first class?

                “You’re so beautiful, it makes me jealous,” Jasmine complained, his hand falling on Hizaki’s shoulder as he pulled the other close. Surprised Hizaki glanced over, only to catch the other’s lips on his own. He broke the kiss quickly, glancing over at Teru who was watching for his reaction.

                “You don’t need to be jealous,” Teru reassured him, as he felt a hand on his thigh. When he turned towards Teru, he was met by his lips. This kiss lingered, before he really realised what was happening. Teru had brought up threesomes in the bar, testing the waters perhaps? He’d been tricked into coming here, there was no need to stay the night.

                “Please,” He began, the hand slipping further even as Jasmine’s hand moved to the zip on the back of his dress. “Get of me!”

                “What?” Teru stammered, as Hizaki pushed past both men and grabbed his bag. He ignored their calls as he ran outside, quickly loosing himself in the unfamiliar streets. They had been following, but he had lost them.

                His cheeks were wet he realised, as he dialled Kamijo’s number with shaking fingers. He was still crying, great sobs of despair. They weren’t to know of course, but he couldn’t forgive them all the same. He wanted nothing to do with their sick perversion, he should have listened to Kamijo all along. All this time he had thought of Teru and sweet and innocent, how wrong he had been?

                “Hizaki?” Kamijo asked, sounding like he had just been woken up. Was it that late already? He’d lost track of time.

                “Can you pick me up?” Hizaki got out, knowing how pitiful he sounded but not caring. He just wanted to be with someone he could trust, someone who’s motives had always been transparent to him.

                “Of course, what’s wrong?” Kamijo asked, to sounds of him hurrying to leave.

                “You’ll be mad,” Hizaki stammered, but still he explained the way he had been kissed.

                “I could kill him,” Kamijo declared. Right now Hizaki barely minded the idea. They talked until Kamijo turned on his car engine, and reluctantly he hung up. It was a cold night, and he was wearing heals, so he made his way to the McDonald’s he could see down the street and ordered a drink just to stay inside. He’d see Kamijo from here and be able to go out on the street to join him.

 

                Maybe forty minutes later the silver haired boy found him. He seemed relieved at first and then nervous as he made his way inside. Hizaki glared at the boy, but still Teru took the empty seat across from him.               

                “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would react this way,” Teru began.

                “You’re a pervert,” Hizaki answered, watching as his words made the other wince. Of course, that’s what Teru’s parents had called him when they learnt he was gay. Well it was too bad, he had no pity for Teru right now.

                “It’s Jasmine’s fetish, not mine,” Teru answered, “But that’s not really an excuse, is it?”

                “It’s not,” Hizaki answered, spotting Kamijo’s car and hurrying outside. Teru followed, but one glare from Kamijo stopped him in his tracks. He looked so hopeless and confused, clearly not understanding his reaction at all. Perhaps he had over reacted, but the whole event had triggered dark memories. He hated being corned like that, just a toy for the two men to use.

                “Do you want to report him?” Kamijo asked, as his car pulled away.

                “No,” Hizaki answered, “But perhaps you could ask Yuki if I can move dorms? I don’t think I want to be next to him anymore.”

                “There’s a free dorm on the floor above,” Kamijo answered, “It belongs to a student, but he rarely uses it anymore.”

                “Who would rent a dorm, and not even use it?” Hizaki wondered, “It seems like a waste.”

                “It’s mine,” Kamijo confessed. “My father pays for it, in case I want to be with my friends. To him the rent is so cheap he doesn’t notice, or care, about the expense.”

                “Thank you,” Hizaki answered. From his perspective the dorms were expensive, he’d seen the cost, but he wasn’t about to turn it down.

                “It’s larger than yours too,” Kamijo reassured him, “With a small kitchen area. Just a fridge and microwave really, but you’ll find it useful. If it wasn’t a better room, I’d convince Yuki to make Teru move up there.”

                “Did you know what he was like?” Hizaki asked, “Teru I mean?”

                “I knew,” Kamijo answered. “Last year I was dating Jasmine, for about six months on and off. It was more a friend with benefits kind of situation, if I’m too be honest. Jasmine wanted to include Teru and I saw no problem with this. He made a cute girl, we had fun.”

                “The three of you?” Hizaki asked, surprised by the news.

                “Like I said, it was never that serious,” Kamijo answered. “I just liked being spoilt, but I’d never ask that of you. You clearly don’t even like the idea.”

                “It scares me,” Hizaki admitted, “It sounds crazy I know, but it’s my deepest fear.”

                “It’s not crazy,” Kamijo said gently, “They never end well. Teru seduced Jasmine away from me and turned my attempts to win him back into a dark and twisted game. There’s many in the dorm who still believe I treated Jasmine badly, but the truth is I was the victim in all of this.”

                “Teru is a liar,” Hizaki answered, “You warned me and now I completely believe you. I’m sorry, I had doubts before.”

                “We all have our past here,” Kamijo said, “I know I lose my temper at times, don’t always treat you as you deserve. I’m going to try and be better, but this time you really need to stay away from him. My forgiveness won’t come so easily now that you know the truth.”

                “It’ll be impossible to avoid him entirely and I don’t want for us to be enemies,” Hizaki answered, “But no, he won’t be my friend. Not anymore.”

                “It sucks, to lose a friend,” Kamijo said, “But I really believe that this is the right thing for you to do.”

                “It is,” Hizaki confirmed, feeling calmer now. He could forgive Teru and Jasmine both, but he didn’t want to spend time with them anymore. What they had done was sexual harassment, and he simply wouldn’t tolerate it. Whatever he had been feeling towards Teru that night was now smashed into pieces. From now on his attention would be entirely on Kamijo, he would learn to love him, which also meant he needed to let Masashi go.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

            “He’s a friend of mine,” Masashi explained, “It’ll be fun. I promise.”

            “I don’t know,” Hizaki said doubtfully, his eyes glued on the man watching him from across the room. Despite his protest, Masashi was already making his way across the room and nervously he followed. He didn’t know what possessed him to consent to this, perhaps a fear of disappointing Masashi? Whatever the reason, he soon found himself in the bedroom being worshiped by both men.

            It felt good to be wanted like this, so admired and desired. His companions were beautiful, it was an honour to be wanted by them. He was prepared, and gently he lowered himself on Masashi’s length, following orders to lie on top of him.

            “It hurts,” Hizaki gasped as the stranger’s finger push inside him, filling him way more than he could handle. His lover merely soothed him and yet still he gasped in pain.

            “Shhh, you’ve taken bigger,” Masashi reassured him, a reference to a toy he had once used. That had hurt to, but Hizaki hadn’t the heart to tell him. Trying to relax, he only tensed up further. A second finger made him bite his lip in pain, the third he felt tears forming and rolling down his face. By the time both men were inside him, he felt like the was being ripped apart. His pained moans threatened to turn into screams, but still the man abused him. It was only when they were done that he was cast aside.

            Lying shaken on the bed he listened to them kiss, and the stranger leave. He was openly sobbing now, not even wanting to try and move through the pain. It was only then that Masashi noticed anything was wrong, only then that Masashi showed kindness and pity. That night was the first Hizaki had ever doubted Masashi’s love, the first and the only.

            “It hurts,” Hizaki whispered his previous complaint. Now Masashi showed remorse and pity.

            “I’ll never ask another man in this bed with you,” Masashi promised, but it was a promise that had come too late.


	10. Chapter 10

                As Hizaki left the dorm he caught Teru coming over. He wasn’t ready to speak to the other, didn’t want to ever speak to him about what had happened, but the silver haired man wasn’t taking his rejection silently.

                “Hizaki, can we talk?” Teru asked, ignoring the dirty look Hizaki gave him. “I just wanted you to know, I understand why you’re so mad. What we did, we should have asked first. I got everything wrong, I’m so sorry.”

                “I know you’re sorry,” Hizaki commented, “It doesn’t change anything.”

                “I know,” Teru said with a sigh. He looked so lost and forlorn, for a moment Hizaki even considered forgiving him.

                “I can’t forgive you,” Hizaki continued, “But I won’t hate you either.”

                “Thank you,” Teru said, so grateful for this small acknowledgement and waiting for more. Hizaki wasn’t going to give it him, quickly hurrying over to Yuki as the other left for class. Teru must have got the picture, as he didn’t try to join the two other students.

                “Did Teru hurt you?” Yuki asked, knowing a little of what had happened. That was right, he was under Yuki’s protection, if he wanted he could set this man on Teru, but his heart wouldn’t allow it. Teru, for his faults, had meant no harm.

                “He scared me, but I don’t think he meant to,” Hizaki answered. “For now, I just want him to stay away. There’s no need to hurt him.”

                “I would you know,” Yuki said, “If he hurt you, my retribution would be swift.”

                “So was Masashi’s, back when we were together,” Hizaki replied. “I know how these things work, there’s no need. Not this time.”

                “I’ll accept your word,” Yuki promised, “I’ll speak to Teru, make it clear he’s not to talk to you, unless about school related matters, or if you imitating the conversation. He’ll listen.”

                “Thank you,” Hizaki said, genuinely meaning it. It would be his choice now when, if, he was to speak to the other boy. It was a relief to say the least. Changing the subject, he talked to Yuki about a TV show they were both into, until they separated at the school gates. Usually he would spend this time with Teru, instead he found another group of boys to hang out with. He knew them in passing, but they seemed happy enough to welcome him into the group.               

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion, as he spent as much time as possible with Kamijo or Yuki. Teru never once spoke to him, though Hizaki frequently caught the other watching him. Whatever Yuki had said had done the trick.

 

                It was a Friday evening, when he was lying naked in Kamijo’s bed, that the other brought up the subject of his father’s visit. Having never spoken much on the subject, Hizaki couldn’t tell if this news was good or bad.

                “Are you happy to see him?” Hizaki asked.

                “I’m not sure,” Kamijo admitted, “It’s his fault I ended up here, yet I can’t be mad either.”

                “How was it his fault?” Hizaki wondered our loud, Kamijo had never mentioned how he ended up in the school before beyond the nature of his crime.

                “He owns a large company, the Kamijou Corporation,” Kamijo explained. That was right, Kamijou was his family name. “You may have not heard of it. The company deals with corporate software.”

                “I can’t say that I have heard the name,” Hizaki confessed.

                “My parents are divorced,” Kamijo continued, “Father only ever had time for me when it came to work. I’m the heir of the company you see. He taught me how to hack and I worked for him, gaining information, the odd cyber attack on the competitors. I never once got caught.”

                “You did it for him,” Hizaki concluded, “For his love?”

                “Until Mother found out, she sent me right here,” Kamijo said. “He stopped trying to contact me, other than to send money. It made me wonder what I mean to him, if he ever loved me at all. Will you come with me to meet him tomorrow?”

                “You helped with my mother, I’ll be there for you,” Hizaki promised. To not be loved by your own father, how horrible was that? “Maybe he feels bad for you ending up here?”

                “Perhaps,” Kamijo reflected. “I’m going to shower.”

                “OK,” Hizaki agreed, watching the other go before picking up his phone. There was something he needed to do, something he hadn’t done once since he came here. The phone rang three times before it was answered, nervously he said hello. “Hey Dad.”

                “Hizaki, you’re doing well I hope?” His father said, his tone cautious.

                “As well as can be expected,” Hizaki answered. Letting go of his anger, he began to share stories of the school and his friends with his father. He was happy here and his father had sent him out of love. It was time to stop being bitter. He was still talking to his father when Kamijo returned, the older boy saying nothing as Hizaki ended the conversation. Perhaps Kamijo understood what had triggered Hizaki’s need to call home, if he was jealous he said nothing.

               

                Hizaki stood loyally by Kamijo’s side as the shiny black car pulled up nearby. A chauffer got out, moving around to the passenger door to let the man out. He had known Kamijo was wealthy, but this was something else. As he watched an older gentleman stepped out, so very much like Kamijo in appearance, and greeted his son with a hug. There was warmth there, a kindness that set Hizaki’s fears at rest.

                “This is your boyfriend?” Kamijo’s father asked, studying Hizaki for a moment. He must have passed the silent test, for the man greeted Hizaki warmly and asked them both to get into the car. He was taking them out for lunch and the conversation was pleasant, if not overly emotional.

                There was no need for him to be here, Hizaki decided, other than for Kamijo’s father to meet him of course. Lunch passed as easily as the car journey, until he was asked to wait as Kamijo’s father pulled his son to one side. Just a family moment, Hizaki thought as he waited at the table, that was until Kamijo returned in a fit of rage.

                “We’re leaving,” Kamijo said, grabbing Hizaki’s hand and half dragging him away. Shocked Hizaki followed, surprised that Kamijo’s father didn’t try to catch up with them.

                “What’s up?” Hizaki asked as they made their way outside. He hadn’t seen Kamijo this angry for a while, the anger never suited him.

                “He’s a no good user,” Kamijo snapped, “Remember what I was telling you? He only came because he needed my skills, he doesn’t care for me at all!”

                “I’m not sure,” Hizaki tried to defend the man, but his protest fell flat. Whilst kind, the older man had never displayed anything he could consider to be fatherly love. “Your mother cares, that’s more than some people have got.”

                “Perhaps it is,” Kamijo agreed, his tone bitter. “But it’s less than most.”

                “You have me,” Hizaki offered, “Plenty of men want me, like Teru, but they can’t have me.”

                “Well yes,” Kamijo relented.

                “And you have this rose,” Hizaki said as they passed a flower shop, he picked the best bloom and handed it to the other before slipping into the shop to pay. When he returned Kamijo was watching him with open adoration.

                “Nobody has ever bought me a gift before, unless there was a reason to celebrate,” He admitted.

                “It’s just a flower,” Hizaki answered, “It’s hardly anything compared to what you gave to me.”

                “It’s the thought that matters,” Kamijo answered, letting out a sigh. “My father sucks, but my boyfriend is amazing. I guess nobody can have it all.”

                “It’s ok to hurt,” Hizaki reassured him, “I can understand the pain. To be honest, his attitude towards you sucks. You’re more than just a computer genius, I can see it, why can’t he?”

                “He only has a head for machines,” Kamijo retorted. “Mother will be so angry when I tell her.”

                “Any sane person would be,” Hizaki agreed, once again reflecting on how lucky he was to have parents that cared.

 

                “Hizaki, can you come to my room?” Yuki asked, as the blond returned one evening. Surprised by the request, Hizaki followed the other and looked around the room. He’d never been in here, had no idea what Yuki’s hobbies were. It seemed he loved music, from the band posters on the wall and stack of CD’s in the corner.

                “Is something wrong?” Hizaki asked, Yuki looked nervous as he switched on his laptop.

                “He wants to talk to you,” Yuki answered, sending a text message and opening up a video call app. For a second Hizaki was going to ask why, but he knew who would be at the other end. It wasn’t possible, but a couple of minutes later he was staring at the digital image of the man he loved. He barely noticed Yuki leave, as his heart raced in happiness.

                “Masashi,” He whispered, resting his finger on the image, wishing more than anything that he could talk to the other in person. “How is it possible, aren’t you in prison?”

                “The justice system doesn’t keep the Yakuza down for long, there’s always a crooked officer or judge you can buy off,” Masashi answered. He was a free man, breaking all the rules to talk to him. Oh, how Hizaki had missed the sound of his voice. “Are you doing OK? St Peter’s can be rough at times. Which dorm did they put you in?”

                “I’m doing well,” Hizaki answered. “They put me in Versailles.”

                “None violence, that’s good,” Masashi concluded. “Let me remember, Yuki is in charge?”

                “You know a lot about the school,” Hizaki realised. “It’s run by yakuza, isn’t it?”

                “You figured that one out,” Masashi said, his smile gentle. “Yes, it’s run by the yakuza. Has anyone tried to recruit you?”

                “No, would they?” Hizaki asked.

                “Sometimes, but they also know you’re mine,” Masashi answered. “Which brings us to the small matter of Kamijo.”

                “I’m sorry, I thought I would never see you again,” Hizaki apologised. If he’d known there was a chance to see Masashi again he never would have started the relationship.

                “Do you love him?” Masashi demanded.

                “No, I care for him, but it’s not love,” Hizaki answered. It was enough to satisfy the other.

                “Do you love me?” Masashi asked, “Your loyalty in the courtroom was not unnoticed.”

                “I love you,” Hizaki answered, he didn’t even have to think about it.

                “End it with him, I’m on my way,” Masashi answered. “I need to go.”

                “Masashi,” Hizaki began, but the call had already ended. He was crying he realised, if it was from happiness he wasn’t sure. Masashi was right, he needed to end things with Kamijo, but how could he? Kamijo needed him and the other had always been so kind. It would break his heart, again. Guilt threatened to consume him. Guilt that he would hurt Kamijo, and that he had led the other man on in the first place. He sat crying until Yuki returned, the other offering him tissues but not saying a word. Perhaps he knew what Hizaki needed to do, though the older boy couldn’t possibly understand his emotions. This was Hizaki’s burden alone.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

                “Hizaki, can you come here please?” Hizaki’s father called. Surprised, Hizaki headed downstairs and entered the lounge where his parents were waiting with sombre expressions. Before them was two police officers and their presence made his heart stop.

                “You’re not in trouble,” The police woman said gently, but Hizaki knew that he was. He sat down, nervously accepting the photo of Masashi and himself. They were kissing in the photo, he himself clearly in his school uniform. “We need to know where he is.”

                “I don’t know,” Hizaki lied, refusing to give the police officers any of the information they required. They’d found Masashi in the end, but he hadn’t helped in the case. When they left, his mother wrapped him in a hug.

                “My poor baby, to be used in this way,” She began. Used? He had wanted this.

                “It’s not like that, I love him,” Hizaki protested. His parents wouldn’t listen. Masashi was too old, to much trouble. They talked about him as if he was a sick pervert, praying on children. Never once did they consider that Hizaki had consented to everything.

                “We’re just trying to protect you!” His father had called after him, as he ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. Protect him? From what? He loved Masashi and Masashi loved him. His father was a fool. Back then Hizaki had refused to believe that his parents cared, that they had his best interests at heart. At the time, he had felt like Juliet, trapped in a forbidden love story. Was his fate for them to both die? It was all so tragic. Like Juliet he refused to accept his parents had his best interests at heart, like Juliet he was simply too young to understand.

**Author’s Note:** It’s always frustrated me that Romeo and Juliet is seen as an epic love story, when Juliet herself was twelve years old. Nobody would take the romantic affections of a twelve year old seriously today and honestly to me Juliet’s actions are no different. In this story Hizaki really is just like her, because whilst the age difference isn’t a lot in years, it’s significant enough at his age to be a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

                He had meant to break up with Kamijo, really he had, but hadn’t found the courage. Kamijo was so much in love with him, so grateful that he had helped him with his father. How could he hurt this man? It would be too cruel. That was why he was with Kamijo when Masashi arrived, both sat in his room, laughing at a comedy show playing on the TV. He froze when the door opened and his dark-haired lover stood watching them.

                “I thank you for keeping my Hizaki company,” Masashi commented, “I hope you could afford his tastes. He does like nice things.”

                “Who are you?” Kamijo said, his hold on Hizaki tightening.

                “He’s Masashi,” Hizaki said quietly, watching as recognition washed over Kamijo.

                “You should be in prison!” Kamijo informed Masashi, “You sick pervert, praying on children! How can you?”

                “I’d watch your tone,” Masashi said, his voice laced with more anger than Hizaki had ever seen.

                “Masashi, it’s OK,” Hizaki began, slipping between the two angry men. Masashi would seriously hurt Kamijo, but the blond didn’t even realise he was in danger.

                “You have got to be kidding me!” Kamijo exclaimed, “You will choose him over me?”

                “How much have you spent on my lover?” Masashi asked, Kamijo openly scoffing at the question. An envelope was tossed over holding a wad of money, as if Masashi could pay for Hizaki’s gifts and that would be the end of matters.

                “Kamijo, we should be friends,” Hizaki said, realising that he was crying. Kamijo’s heartbreak was real, his pain worn plain to see. To be rejected by his father, rejected by him.

                “I will not lose you, not to him!” Kamijo snapped, getting up to challenge Masashi only to have a gun drawn on him.

                “You will leave us,” Masashi said, his tone cold.

                “It’s not what Hizaki wants, look at him!” Kamijo retorted. It was true, Hizaki’s pain was genuine but Masashi didn’t seem to register it. Instead he pulled Hizaki to him, kissing him deeply and passionately without a care. Had Masashi always been so cruel?

                “Get out, unless you want to watch us fuck!” Masashi ordered. Perhaps it was the gun that made the difference, for Kamijo really did leave.

                “He’ll call the police,” Hizaki warned, but Masashi only smiled. He’d bought out the local police station, Hizaki thought with shock.

                “He will, it’ll do no good,” Masashi answered. Kissing Hizaki again. The blond pulled away, reaching for some tissues and trying his best not to cry. He needed to find Kamijo, to explain, but he couldn’t leave right now. He forced himself to be calm, quickly fixing his make-up as Masashi waited. He was with the man he loved, he shouldn’t be so sad.

                “Kamijo has been good to me,” Hizaki remarked, “At very least, he needs me as a friend.”

                “I forgave your affair while I was away, don’t think I will forgive even a kiss now,” Masashi warned.

                “It’s not like I ever loved him,” Hizaki answered. Slipping into Masashi’s arms and allowing the other to undress him. Things were good now, he was back with Masashi, but it didn’t feel the same. He felt dirty, being with a man he had already decided to cut out of his life. He wanted to be good, it had been so much easier being in a relationship he could discuss with his mother. He’d made so much progressive that he didn’t want to go back to this. Not really.

                Even so, he let Masashi make love to him, as they always did. Masashi was better in the bedroom than Kamijo had ever been, but his heart was no longer in it. He moaned of course, and came twice, but like with Kamijo it was a superficial thrill. When they were done they lay and talked, just like old times. until Masashi had to go.

 

                Hizaki still felt miserable the next day, as he sat eating cereal in the communal area. It was a Saturday and not many were awake, but Teru entered the room and stood frozen in the doorway. Another man he had hurt with his rejection, another man who had wanted to use him for his body. Yet Teru was the only one who had respected his boundaries and apologised for what he had done.

                “You can sit with me, if you want,” Hizaki offered. The silver hair boy smiled and nervously sat down.

                “Who was that man who was with you?” Teru asked, “Everyone is talking about a dark-haired man and how angry Kamijo had been when he left.”

                “He’s Masashi,” Hizaki answered, “Yakuza and the reason I ended up here.”

                “You don’t seem happy that’s he returned,” Teru remarked.

                “I thought I would be,” Hizaki confessed, “I loved him, more than sense or reason. Only, last night he only seemed cruel. He brought out a gun on Kamijo, scared him away.”

                “No wonder Kamijo was fuming,” Teru replied. “What are you going to do?”

                “I don’t know,” Hizaki said, this time holding back the tears. “I don’t want to be with either of them, not anymore. I care for Kamijo but I don’t love him, where as Masashi I loved him but I’m not sure I do now.”

                “Can I hold you?” Teru asked, gently placing an arm around Hizaki and pulling him close. There were no words that could be said, no solutions to resolve his burden, but Teru’s comfort was welcome all the same.

 

                “Should you even be here?” Kamijo asked, as he let Hizaki into his home. “Or will that paedophile threaten me with a gun again?”

                “I convinced him we can be friends,” Hizaki answered, “That is, if you want to. I lead you on Kamijo, I thought I could learn to love you.”

                “You’re as fake as my father,” Kamijo answered, ripping the head of his rose and throwing it at Hizaki. “Take it back.”

                “I care for you, you’re my closest friend here,” He tried to explain. “But we knew from the beginning that we were using each other. You’re not gay, not really, and I wanted nice things.”

                “I guess you’re right,” Kamijo muttered.

                “I wouldn’t be here, trying to explain, if you meant nothing to me,” Hizaki reassured him.

                “I guess not,” Kamijo relented. He paused for a moment, before offering Hizaki a drink. There was still an air of sadness around him, these wounds would take a long time to heal, but Hizaki had faith that they just might.

                “I made friends with Teru again this morning,” Hizaki commented, as he sat a respectable distance from Kamijo on the sofa. “I realised that we all hurt each other, none of us are perfect. That’s why we’re here, because we make mistakes. Mistakes that end up hurting those we care about most.”             

“Mistakes,” Kamijo repeated. “Do you want to be with Masashi?”

                “I don’t know,” Hizaki admitted. “But I know I can’t walk away.”

                “The police did nothing when I called,” Kamijo commented, “He’s powerful Hizaki, this relationship will consume you.”

                “I know,” Hizaki agreed. How on earth would he end things with Masashi, if that was what he wanted?

 

                “I’m sorry,” Yuki whispered, as they walked to school on the Monday morning, “I didn’t realise his return would cause you pain.”

                “You’re part of this,” Hizaki said warily, “Your clan protects him.”

                “No, we’re neither friends or allies with the Miwa’s,” Yuki answered, stopping mid-sentence as Masashi approached them.

                “Your services are no longer required,” Masashi remarked, his tone friendly enough.

                “Still, Hizaki is important to me,” Yuki answered. Masashi took a moment to consider this, clearly disliking Yuki’s declaration of friendship. He pushed away everyone who cared about me, Hizaki remembered. In the end his friends had all gone.

                “I don’t think you should stay around,” Masashi replied. “I know what your clan does. Training young minds onto the criminal path. You and I were born into this, most of these students have the chance of freedom, which your clan snatches away.”

                “This coming from a man involved in a child sex ring?” Yuki demanded, “You should be banned from the premises.”

                “Masashi deals with drugs,” Hizaki protested, wondering why Masashi hadn’t denied the accusation. “Right?”

                “To fund underage sex clubs,” Yuki concluded. “Did he not tell you?”

                “They’re teenagers, hardly children,” Masashi answered. “Like you were Hizaki.”

                “Yes, your little initiation experiment, proof that you were just like them!” Yuki said, his anger evident in his tone. “He didn’t tell you this, did he Hizaki? I bet you thought Hizaki was younger, passed him off as such, he doesn’t care for you Hizaki. He just wanted to own you.”

                “That’s not true,” Masashi protested.

                “Why then, was the sex act caught on tape?” Yuki asked. “He was going to sell it, like he sold many before.”

                “What?” Hizaki stammered, horrified by the revelation. He wanted to believe Masashi’s innocence, but the other only looked angry.

                “We’re leaving,” Masashi said, grabbing Hizaki’s hand, only to have it pulled away.

                “I don’t want to,” Hizaki said, backing up as Masashi drew his gun.

                “I don’t care,” Masashi snarled. He probably would have forced him to go too, had Yuki not drawn a weapon of his own.

                “You’re on my family’s land, leave,” Yuki snapped. “Hizaki is under my protection now.”

                “Come on,” Masashi said, waiting for Hizaki to walk loyally at his side. Shaking his head, Hizaki backed up behind Yuki, finding himself trembling in fright. His concerns before were nothing after what he had just learned. Only, why had Yuki led Masashi here, knowing all that he did? The other man was just as bad.

                A gun shot fired and a silver blur throw himself over the startled blond. Shocked Hizaki looked up into Teru’s eyes, clutching onto the other as more shots were fired. When he dared to look, Masashi had been taken down.

                “Why do you have a gun?” Teru asked Yuki, his voice trembling as he removed himself from Hizaki.

                “Protection,” Yuki answered, pulling Hizaki to his feet. “Are you hurt?”

                “Not physically,” Hizaki answered, staring at the corpse before him. Yuki had shot a man dead, and didn’t appear to care. He was just as bad, just as evil. There would be a cost to being protected by a man like this, right now he didn’t want to think about it.

                “Teru, take him to the dorms,” Yuki ordered. “Keep him safe.”

                “Sure,” Teru said, clearly in shock. Nervously the pair headed home, neither knowing quite what to say.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

                “Hurry,” Masashi ordered, pushing Hizaki into a toilet stall and lifting up his skirt. The preparation was quick, but the large plastic capsule filled with drugs didn’t hurt as it was slid inside him. With a kiss, Masashi hurried out, trusting Hizaki to do the rest.

                Nervously he walked into the train station, watching as Masashi was being searched by the security guards. He’d been given news of the drug search at the last minute, an obviously targeted suspect. Nobody questioned the student slipping onto the train, or noticed how carefully he sat down.

                The train left the station and Hizaki got off at his usual spot. They hadn’t mentioned where they were to meet, had no plans. He went home, sure Masashi would probably expect him to, and slipped into the shower. Getting the capsule out was difficult, his ass tightening enough it was even painful. By the time he was done he hurt deep inside, but mostly felt relieved that it hadn’t got entirely stuck. All this for a few drugs? It hardly seemed worth it.

                He cleaned the capsule and hid it in his room, before noticing the missed calls and text messages on his phone. He picked it up, reading Masashi’s demands of where he was. No thanks, no concern about anything but his drug stock. It was almost like Masashi had used him.

                “I’m at home,” Hizaki typed, “My parents will be out until 8PM.”

                “I’ll be there in five minutes,” Masashi answered. With a sigh Hizaki sat on the bed, convincing himself that Masashi did in fact care. Surely he was more to his lover than just a drug mule?


	12. Chapter 12

                “Here, drink this,” Teru said, handing Hizaki a mug of hot chocolate and sipping one of his own. Hizaki had gone into shock after his former lover had been killed, not sure how to react. Masashi hadn’t been the man he had loved, he’d been a fool to believe his lies. Just a toy, a trophy, did his affection mean anything to the other? He wondered if Masashi had helped the Yakuza bring other teenagers into that life, or just secured funds. Either way he found the idea abhorrent. He kept thinking of students here, in the year below, how young and foolish they could be. A boy that age should be playing on game consoles or in the park, not having sex with full grown adults. No wonder his father had been so angry, he understood now.

                “I want to call my parents,” Hizaki said, the phone placed in his hand. Teru tried to leave, but he held the other’s hand and Teru sat down silently beside him. The phone rang and his father answered. Not knowing where to start he just talked, Hizaki’s story was a jumbled mess, but his father eventually got the picture.

                “I’m just glad you’ve finally seen sense,” His father relented, pausing for a moment, “Would you like to come back home?”

                “I’m happy here,” Hizaki finally answered, after a long moment of thought. “I have no friends at home, not anymore. He took them from me, convinced me to walk away from everyone. My friends are in this school.”

                “That’s good to hear,” His father said, “I’ve been worried about you. Sending you away was the hardest decision I ever made.”

                “It was the right one,” Hizaki said, “You were right, I was a stupid child, I probably still am.”

                “I made mistakes too,” His father answered, “I objected to things I shouldn’t have. I want you to be happy Hizaki. So, wear your clothes, and date Kamijo. I’ll come around.”

                “I never loved Kamijo,” Hizaki found himself confessing, aware Teru could hear every word, “I was using him for nice things. It was wrong of me. We’re over now, but he agreed to be my friend.”

                “I’ll send money to you directly now,” His father said, “If you promise me that you allow myself or your mother to meet whoever comes next.”

                “I promise,” Hizaki answered, “He won’t be anyone you disapprove of. Someone near my own age.”

                “Someone kind, who treats you well,” His father warned, listing a long list of qualities he expected in Hizaki’s partner. It was too much, but Hizaki didn’t have the heart to tell him. Finally, he hung up, feeling a lot better. The dark chapter of his life was finally over, it was time for him to try and be good.

                “You mean it?” Teru asked, “You never loved Kamijo?”

                “Only as a friend,” Hizaki admitted. “He knew as much, but along the way he forgot. In a way I should thank Masashi, he gave me the ability to walk away.”

                “Break-ups are painful,” Teru said, “After we hurt you, I realised that I didn’t want to be with Jasmine. He was always looking for a third man in the relationship, as if I wasn’t enough. I loved him so I forgave him, but it’s over now.”

                “I’m sorry,” Hizaki said, “I shouldn’t have freaked out, at least I should have explained.”

                “No, I should have said what we were planning,” Teru corrected. “I should have asked you. I should be honest. Hizaki, you mean so much to me, more than you realise. I’m glad you’re my friend, but I want more. I want to be with you, for real, and whilst I understand that it may not be possible, may never be possible, I feel you should at least know my intentions.”

                “Thank you,” Hizaki said, “For being honest.”

 

                Yuki found Hizaki later that day, quietly checking up on him without a word. Hizaki gave him a quiet nod, not at all surprised when he was dragged into Yuki’s room. He’d witnessed a murder, a crime he should report but knew he wouldn’t.

                “I know to keep silent,” Hizaki reassured him. “And really, I appreciate you protecting me, but I don’t want to be involved with the yakuza anymore.”

                “You’re lucky enough to be able to walk away from this life,” Yuki answered, “Your protection will end when you leave the school, which I’m guessing may be soon?”

                “I told my father I wanted to stay,” Hizaki confessed. “You don’t seem angry with me, I was scared you might be.”

                “You hurt my friend,” Yuki commented, “But he asked me to forgive you.”

                “Kamijo,” Hizaki said, “I feel awful about that.”

                “I’m remaining neural,” Yuki promised.

                “Yuki, if you could, would you walk away?” Hizaki asked.

                “My father’s cousin runs the school,” Yuki answered, “I had no choice but to come here. My children, should I have them, will be forced to do the same. Why think of walking away? It’s not an option.”

                “Do you feel guilty, about killing him?” Hizaki asked.

                “The yakuza are all criminals, but his clan are evil,” Yuki answered. “So, no.”

                “I see,” Hizaki said. Yuki felt nothing, that much was obvious, but he couldn’t entirely blame the other. The Miwa clan’s crimes were abhorrent to him as well. For a second he considered asking when the funeral would be, but thought better of it. As much as he grieved Masashi’s loss, it was best for him to stay away.

 

                They’d made a ritual of burning the clothes Masashi had bought for him, the gifts, anything that reminded him of his ex. He didn’t want it anymore, for as much as he still cared for the other, everyone represented a mistake he had made. He kept the gifts from Kamijo however, and Kamijo kept the money that had been offered to him. From now on he would live within his own means, buy clothes out of the money that he now received directly. He’d have to give up on buying fine things, but only until he could earn enough money himself to fund them. For the first time Hizaki was thinking of the future, not just the present.

                The next couple of weeks passed quickly, with many surprises. On the Monday he sat with Teru at lunch, only to find Kamijo come over and join them. He and Teru shared a look, both wary, but then to his surprise they started to talk as old friends. He wondered when that had happened, but thought better to question this new alliance.

                The next day Yuki joined them too, his smile now appearing false. Hizaki wondered if the other boy felt any real emotions at all, or if he had locked them all away to protect himself from pain. His fate was sealed in the yakuza, but the other didn’t seem to entirely mind.

                By the time the parent’s visitation day arrived, they were all good friends and waited together for their parents. First was Yuki’s parents, a strict and dangerous couple who greeted their son warmly enough before walking with him to the principal’s office. To discuss yakuza business no doubt.

                A blond woman came next, a young girl by her side, she greeted Kamijo warmly and made efforts to get to know his friends. It was during her arrival that Hizaki’s parents came over too. He ran over and hugged his father first, followed by a longer embrace with his mother. He saw relief and pride in their expressions, neither seeming to care about the dress he wore.

                “It’s such a shame you broke up with that lovely young man,” His mother commented, wishfully looking over at Kamijo who was playing with the young girl.

                “If it wasn’t love, then it was a waste of time,” His father declared and yet Hizaki’s mother still approached Kamijo and greeted him warmly enough. Hizaki and his father shared a knowing look, his mother always had tried to intervene in his relationships. Many a time she had tried to pick his friends for him.

                Teru’s parents came over next, his father scolding Teru for still wearing his hair silver. His mother joking that Teru must like looking like an old man. They were tough, but kind Hizaki concluded. As Kamijo left with his mother and sister, neither of which seemed to care about looking around the school, the remaining parents went to greet each other.

                “Your parents seem nice,” Teru commented as he stood by Hizaki’s side. “Did you hear what mine said about my hair?”

                “I think your hair is beautiful,” Hizaki answered, annoyed with himself as his mother turned her attention straight onto Teru. She came over, forcing Teru to answer several questions before giving Hizaki a knowing look.

                “He’s a sweet boy,” She whispered to Hizaki later. “Why are you not with him?”

                “Because I promised father I would let him meet any man first,” Hizaki replied, sighing as his mother rushed straight over to his father to discuss the idea.

                “What are they whispering about?” Teru asked, clearly curious.

                “If we should date,” Hizaki said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

                “Well naturally the answer is, yes, we should,” Teru responded playfully. He often made such remarks, but Hizaki hadn’t returned his affection. He hadn’t been ready.

                “Good news,” His mother called over, “Your father says yes.”

                “Honey,” Teru’s father warned, but Hizaki was grinning and took hold of Teru’s hand.

                “Thanks Dad!” He called over, giving the surprised boy a kiss on the cheek. Teru stood stunned, his parents storming right older to lay into the young couple. To Hizaki’s shock, it was his own father who gave Teru’s parents a piece of his mind, until they begrudgingly acknowledge that Teru’s sexuality was not a choice. Hizaki wondered if things would be better once his parents weren’t around, but for not they seemed to begrudgingly accept that they were together.

 

                That evening, when the parents were long gone, he brought Teru up to the room Kamijo had given him. He led the other to the bed, where they sat kissing for a long time. Taking the initiative, Hizaki began to undress the other, surprised just how comfortable he was being in control.

                “Hizaki,” Teru said, nervously pulling away. “I don’t want to do this if it’s fake, or just about physical release. You’ve played with Kamijo’s emotions, please not mine.”

                “This is genuine,” Hizaki reassured him. “I promise. What do you have to give me anyway?”

                “I’m not rich,” Teru agreed, smiling up at the other as Hizaki lay him down. Grinning Hizaki kissed him once more, moving his lips over the other’s neck and kissing the skin there too. Teru was boyish to look at, it made him seem sweet and innocent though Hizaki knew he was anything but.

                He moved his mouth down, wrapping his lips over the other’s arousal and sucking lightly. This was an action he knew well, so he took his time, making Teru moan for him even as his finger stroked the other’s entrance. He wanted this, not for material gains, or pleasure, but because he cared.

                He coated his fingers with lube, stretching the other even as he pleasured his length with his mouth. When Teru moaned, he increased the effort until hot cum filled his mouth. As always, he swallowed, before slipping on a condom and entering the tight heat of the other.

                He’d never done this, not once, hadn’t realised how amazing it felt. They were connected, not just physically but emotionally too. The spark he had lost, had returned. He’d fallen in love with Teru the night of the show, repressed his emotions until they were all but forgotten, but now they returned in force.

                “You’re so good,” Teru gasped, moaning Hizaki’s name as the other moved inside him.

                “Well I’ve been in your position enough to know what to do,” Hizaki teased, but he knew Teru’s pleasure was much like his own. It came from the bond between them, more than the act itself. He took his time, coming hard and collapsing beside the other.

                “You need to hold me,” Teru encouraged, snuggling up against Hizaki’s side. Happily, the blond obeyed, keeping Teru close as they lay silently together.

                “I must be good now,” Hizaki remarked, “Because I’ve found my happy ever after.”

                “Not entirely,” Teru teased, “I still see a spark of rebellion in you, just waiting to come out. You can be very naughty, right?”

                “With you, I’ll be very naughty indeed,” Hizaki said. “But I promise, I’ll also be very nice.”

                “Sounds exciting,” Teru agreed, “I can hardly wait.”

                “There’s no need to,” Hizaki said, kissing Teru and pinning the other down onto the bed. “We can be naughty again right now.”

                “Oh yes,” Teru begged, “And later, punish me for being bad?”

                “We’ll see,” Hizaki said, grinning as he moved down to kiss Teru once more. This relationship was new and exciting, without strings or ill-intent. It was a relationship born out of respect and love, a relationship that Hizaki planned to cherish. He’d had his lessons on how to be bad, it was time he learned how to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing this. It went far from the original concept, but I think that's a good thing as the story now has depth. If you've read this far, please comment, even if you haven't commented before. I like to know what people thing, it's fuel to an author, didn't you know?


End file.
